Geneforge 3: Spark of the rebellion
by alhoon2
Summary: This is a novelization of one of the myriad paths one can take in the excellent RPG game "Geneforge 3". The Shapers, an all powerful sect of mages that can create life out of nothing control Terrestia for centuries. Outsiders of the order look the Shapers with awe and fear. Shaper power is absolute. Or so it seemed...
1. Part 1 A rude awakening

**Based on the excellent RPG game "Geneforge 3" of the Geneforge series.** This is a novelization to one of the myriad paths one can take in the game.

 **Introduction**

The Shapers are the oldest, the most secretive, the most powerful and the most respected from the magical traditions of Terrestia. The Shapers have the power to magically create life. The Shapers can make new life forms from nothing but raw materials and pure magic, the essence within themselves. They can mold this life to serve their purpose, be it light housework or major warfare.

Three sects comprise the Shapers: Agents, Guardians, and the Shapers themselves. They all share the power to create and mold new life forms to serve them. Agents often work alone, traveling around the world solving problems for the order through diplomacy or violence. Agents are the first Shapers sent when a task needs done, and these tasks range from negotiations to assassinations. Agents are highly trained in magic. Guardians act as the soldiers of the Shapers, and are sent on work usually involving combat relying on their impressive skills with weaponry and their creations. The Shapers themselves are dedicated to research and the improvement of the shaping arts. Shapers are skilled at magic and unparalleled in their ability to create life.

Outsiders regard Shapers with awe and terror. The Shapers guard their powers and use them to help those loyal to them and destroy those that break their laws. They rule the whole Terrestia unchallenged for centuries. Shaper power is absolute.  
Or so it seemed...

 **Chapter 1**

Andral was a Shaper novice enrolled in the most remote of the Shaper schools, Greenwood academy. He was being taught on how to create other beings which will serve him absolutely. Andral was a man of average height and lean built with dark hair. He has been told that he shows remarkable skill and promise for his age, but that hadn't reduced the abuse in any way. Greenwood academy is located in an island in the Ashen Isles, the most remote province of Terrestia. His room was deep in the basement. All together, he could not be further from the centers of culture and power. He was spending night after night studying in his small damp room, trying to master the spells, recipes and techniques that make up the Shaper's craft. Shaper training takes years of hard and at times dangerous work but Andral wasn't dissuaded. Then, early one morning something happened.

The young Shaper was awaken by a massive explosion that shook the school to its foundations. The walls and the floor shook and dust and bits of rock showered Andral from the ceiling. Andral jumped out of the bed and looked around confused. "An accident?" he asked himself. Then another explosion shook the school. In the distance he could hear parts of the ceiling collapsing. And through the door he could hear screams of pain and the clashing of claws and weapons and the discharges of magical power. Could it be that the school was under attack? But nobody would dare attack a colony of Shapers!

Andral hurriedly called for the illumination crystals, magical crystals that shed light, to illuminate his room. In the pale light of the crystals he put on his shaper robe and his shoes. He heard more explosions and another part of the ceiling collapsing. It would be wise to get out of the here. As he moved towards his door, he heard a scream of pain. Although far away, this scream was from the basement. Whatever battle is happening has spilled downstairs too. Andral realized that his life may be in danger by more than falling debris. He should be ready to defend himself.

Andral got out of his room, to the main hall of the apprentice quarters and looked for anything left in the nearly empty room that he could use. It was one of the rare days that he didn't have classes till late in the morning so he was alone in the room; the other novices and apprentices were already awake and doing their chores preparing for the days classes. It took him a few minutes of searching but he did find some armor made of chitin, a few bandages and a reliable dagger. After Andral got this equipment to defend himself if needed, he reluctantly left the apprentice quarters behind. The ground kept shaking slightly. Sounds of explosions, mighty spells and screams of pain and terror echoed through the halls. Looking around the halls outside the apprentice quarters, he found that several corridors were blocked by debris or the ceiling seemed too unsteady to cross without fear that an explosion wouldn't send tons of bricks and stone on passerby.

The damage was too extensive; those attacking the school, the thought was still shocking to Andral even through the clamor, had brought with them significant power. But how? The Shapers had absolute control on the access to power. This attack was impossible, and yet it was under way. Andral was nudged out of his reverie as dust from the ceiling rained on him after a violent explosion above. One thing was certain; Andral had to find if any other of the novices were left in there and get out of the basement before the roof collapsed on them or enemies passed through the defenders above and attacked them. Ignoring the scorch marks that betrayed that enemies have penetrated even that far in the school, he set out to find his classmates.

He decided to head for Senea first, that had her room past the quarters of the initiates. The young novice, of the Shaper sect like himself was a little further in her studies than him. She had a knack for alchemy and botany. Perhaps she would even have a couple of healing pods, the special enchanted mixtures used for healing, in case he found anyone wounded. Pods of every kind were usually made by mages and alchemists outside the order as full Shapers found the procedure beneath their talents. But not so for apprentices and novices; they were instructed on their creation and had to make them to gain experience. While Andral found the process boring and was not good at it, Senea was different. She had a knack for making healing pods and as more advanced than Andral, she was able to make healing spores; a magical thick powder that once spread through the air could heal slightly everyone inside a small cloud. Senea has hinted that after her training concludes, she may focus her studies to improving spores and pods.

Since there would be months till new initiates would arrive, the room where the initiates all stayed and studied together was emptly. Andral predictably found Senea's door locked as she was used to keep it in a display of usual shaper paranoia. Andral knocked on her door and called to her but she didn't reply. Perhaps she was outside, perhaps she was too afraid to open. Andral sighed and looked around the empty quarters. Soon, he found what he was looking for; a living tool. The small tentacles of these creatures could be controlled by a Shaper or someone trained in their use to pick locks or operate magical machinery. They required very little food and were resistant to exposure to the elements. The majority of these creatures were no longer created but bred and raised by specially trained outsider breeders.

Andral used the living tool, concentrating to direct its tentacles to open the lock. His eyes took a moment to adjust in the darkness of Senea's room. The light of the crystals outside didn't illuminate far. Stepping inside, Andral found Senea. Or more accurately, he found Senea's corpse. Part of the ceiling has caved in and crushed Senea underneath it. The shock of the grisly discovery froze him in place. Andral could recognize her broken form only by the vibrant blue lab robe she sported when working on her assignments. The stains from the various chemicals and plants accumulated through the years of her labor were mixed with the fresh, larger stains of her blood. Andral was never too close with Senea, but she had respect for her. She was hard working, curt, intelligent and like every novice she had endured many years of trials and tests to be allowed to learn the secrets of the Shapers. She would never make new kinds of pods or spores it seems. She didn't deserve to die that way.

Andral fell into the calming techniques every Shaper was taught to keep steady under pressure and control his or her emotions. He concentrated to relax, calm his stomach, steady his heart-rate and regulate his breathing. He forced himself to look around Senea's room for anything he might need despite his emotions urging him to flee and hide. He was a Shaper. He would endure a dead classmate. After a quick search, he found Senea's healing pods and a couple of magical crystals; hollowed out and enchanted rocks that would release a powerful magical blast on impact. Andral allowed himself a brief moment to savor the fantasy of slamming one of these crystals down the throats of those responsible for Senea's death. He left the room, respectfully closed and locked the door and left to keep searching with the echoes of the distant battle accompanying him.

 **Chapter 2**

Andral kept looking for a way out but found most corridors blocked or unsafe to cross. He passed through one of the classrooms, and peeked inside. Miraculously, it seemed unharmed by the fighting with the exception of a couple of scorching marks. The wooden, comfortable seats of the students were arranged neatly, the blackboard and laboratory equipment used for teaching was untouched. Towards the side, two small colored pools bubbled in the soothing familiar tones Andral has been used to in his countless hours in this room. The first was an essence pool, used to draw small amounts of magical essence to bolster the reserves of the students. The second was a healing pool, with a greenish goo that could heal and sustain a living creature similar to the healing pods. The healing pool was mostly used to sustain flawed creations long enough for Master Hoge or another teacher to examine them before they were absorbed; students were not allowed to use them to heal after the delivery of the corporal punishment for a flawed creation or recipe mistake. Essence and healing pools, the staple of many shaper facilities were considered quasi-living things; they required some food, moisture from the atmosphere and were replenishing themselves. If left unattended for long, they would die and dry up. Andral moved in the room and dropped a few of the spores containing the necessary nutrients from the pools in them.

The ground shook again. The battle was still going on although the explosions and the screams were coming with less frequency now. Andral considered his options. He could stay in the class or he could try to go out through the shaping caves, where lesser creations made by the students were kept and maddened creations were disposed of. He didn't like this option. With the chaos and stress, some of the creations under the imperfect control of the students were bound to have turned rogue; broken out of Shaper control. Shaper law was clear that every rogue creation should be killed but this didn't seem to be the most opportune time for Andral to go hunting rogues. Andral felt alone, sad, confused and vulnerable. His eyes fell on the Shaper symbol etched on the wall and he took a deep breath. He was a Shaper. He couldn't do much about his confusion but _he didn't have to be alone_.

He moved by the essence pool and draw a little glob of essence, it felt familiar in his hands. He started chanting, the flow of magic from himself merging with the essence on his hand. Under the precise movements and enchantments he has been taught, Andral directed the flow towards the raw essence combining it with the essence held within every Shaper. Within moments the blob of essence in his hand started glowing and expanding. He kept directing the flow and the weaves of the magic. Inside the pear-shaped cocoon of magic, the essence was taking a form, a form of a living creature. Andral let the essence hover in front of him as he used both hands to control the magic and the Shaping. Less than a minute after he started, a Fyora was standing in front of him, its mind connected with his.

Fyoras were red bipedal lizards about four feet from the nose to the tip of their tail, with strong jaws and able to spit flammable saliva that caught fire in touch with the air. Walking in their hind legs and balancing on their strong tails, Fyoras could fight with their teeth and shorter front legs as well. They were among the earliest creations a Shaper was allowed to learn. While it was by no means a great achievement and the Fyora wasn't strong or tough compared to what some more advanced students could do, this Fyora was not flawed; it was a fully formed, adult, healthy creature under his control. If he had made one as good yesterday he wouldn't have got a beating from Master Hoge. Andral smiled at Firespit, _his_ Fyora and sent her soothing thoughts and a sense of urgency. Then, he directed her to walk near him as they crossed into the Shaping caves.

The shaping caves were built on a natural cave, expanded by servile labor. Serviles were one of the most important of the Shaper creations. They were simple humanoids, obedient and unintelligent. They are used by the Shapers for farming, cleaning, and other grunt work like digging caves and evening the floor.

While the floor of the Shaping caves was mostly even, it was for the most part not covered with tiles and occasionally mushrooms would sprout out, attracting rats. Illumination crystals were sparse and the gloom provided ample hiding spots for enemies. Andral was shying away at each imaginary movement, his frustration for his lack of control growing. Firespit, sensing her creator's anxiety was hissing, stressed. "Good thing I didn't make a thand" Andral mused thinking about the man-sized tough apelike creations he also was supposed to be able to make. Thands were more resistant than fyoras, and harder to control. He was not sure he could keep a Thand under control. Shapers were not supposed to be afraid of mere creations, but a healthy caution was not ill-advised.

Firespit hissed suddenly and he felt the creature's attention focusing towards ... something he hadn't seen while lost in his thoughts. Firespit has smelled a worm in the shadows, one of the least creations, three to four feet long, that could still deliver some nasty bites. Andral, used to creations being passive, calm and in control wasn't prepared to use his few spells. So as the worm lurched with a speed far surpassing anything nature could bless a worm with, he instinctively sent an urge to Firespit to defend him. Ready, the loyal creature opened her mouth and shot her viscous, air-flammable spit towards the worm. The substance predictably caught fire in contact with the air and fried the worm with a single sizzling hit. Andral looked at Firespit as she calmly, docilely looked back at him. His control was strong enough that the Fyora wouldn't attack without an order by him. He resisted the urge to pet Firespit on the head. Each Shaper, from the time he set foot in the academy was taught that creations were supposed to do what they were made to do and serving Shapers was reward enough. Those that questioned this rule were expelled. One of his classmates in spell-casting, a girl named Greta, has been expelled a few weeks ago for this reason.

Andral continued on. That worm was not the last rogue in the caves that has been turned loose. Usually Firespit with her flammable attack and jaws and himself armed with a fire-bolt spell managed to incinerate the worms without any harm. Once a worm managed to slip through their attacks and defenses and bit hard on Firespit, following the bite with delivering a blow with its sharp, barbed tongue. Andral managed to keep control of the Fyora despite the creature's pain and fear and after the worm was dispatched, he healed Firespit using a simple healing spell to knit her wound and replenish lost blood.

As they passed one shaping platform, used to by the teachers to demonstrate the right spells required to shape a creation, Andral saw some expensive and delicate shaping equipment. He looked around. He decided to take the vials containing the rare chemicals and charged ingredients required in many shaping tests, maintenance of magical equipment and machinery used in the laboratories and used in the forming and extraction of raw essence or the various healing pods and spores. It was better if that equipment stayed out of the reach or rogues; there were already some mutated rats down in the caves from contact with such ingredients.

By the time Andral exited the Shaping caves the rumble of the battle upstairs has nearly ceased. He could see the corridor leading to the exit in the dim light a short distance ahead. It seemed unblocked. He took a breath and took a couple of steps when he heard movement from a room to the side. Andral prepared to launch a bolt of fire but Firespit didn't seem too concerned although she felt to him prepared to attack any enemies.

A fellow novice sprung towards him. A small woman named Therese, with short dark hair and average weight. Therese was about his age that was training to become an agent, the sect of the Shapers usually tasked with diplomacy, espionage, sabotage and assassinations. "Andral! Thank goodness you survived!" she called to him as she approached. Therese seemed terrified, but healthy. She took a look at Firespit, which ignored her. "Your Fyora seems perfect! You finally made it!" she said about his success looking more optimistic about their chances of survival. Agents received more extensive training in magic and focused on creation less and later in their training.

"I'm also glad you survived as well" Andral said not hiding his relief. "Poor Senea..." he didn't finish his sentence. Therese bit her lips. "I understand. More suffered the same fate." She added.

"Do you know what is going on? Who attacked us?" Andral asked the novice agent.

"I have no idea. I was working in the Shaping caves when the attack happened. I've been hiding here since then, trying to stay away from the worms. We need to get upstairs as soon as we can and find out what happened." she replied.

"Is the path to the exit clear?" Andral asked.

"The path isn't blocked by debris, but there must be like a dozen rogues blocking the exit! Too many to handle alone by a mere novice like me. Perhaps together we can make it" Therese said. Andral noticed she seemed overly afraid for someone training to become a solitary infiltrator and her display of weakness didn't suit a Shaper, even a novice like her. But Andral kept his thoughts to himself as he replied to her.

"Do you want to stay here and I'll clear the path for both of us?" Andral asked.

Therese pondered it for a few moments. It was clear that she wanted to help but was too afraid of the worms. "OK, But be careful. If you feel overwhelmed have your fyora charge them and come to get me while they are occupied with it" she replied finally. Sacrificing a creation in such a way was considered by all Shapers a suitable end for it, so Andral just replied. "Of course." and left as Therese returned to the room she has been hiding in.

Andral cast a short, simple blessing spell on himself and Firespit to boost their accuracy and the impact of their attacks and stepped to the corridor. They haven't taken more than a dozen steps when a couple of worms came out of the shadows. Andral and Firespit dispatched them easily.

He noticed that they seem to have come out from the large room that served as the barracks of the serviles. Andral grimaced. Serviles while very useful, were simple-minded and unable to defend themselves. There have been some wild rumors about a few serviles, rogue serviles, who are smart, disobedient, and even rebellious. Andral always dismissed those rumors as nonsense; Shaper control on serviles was absolute. Which meant that the serviles of the Academy would be unable to defend themselves even from worms. Andral hesitated. He was a Shaper even if he was just a novice. He could not allow rogue creations to kill serviles.

With a sigh, Andral renewed the blessing on himself and Firespit. He was getting a bit tired; his reserves of magic were not unlimited. With determination, he stepped in the servile barracks. The rough chamber was dimly illuminated; a couple of illuminating crystals have been broken. The sleeping pads of the servilles were scattered about, but the simple creatures were nowhere to be seen. They must have fled at the first sign of trouble.

As Andral stepped to the center of the room to look around for any rogues or wounded serviles, he sensed Firespit tensing. Without waiting to locate the enemy, he gave her the mental order to attack. A stream of worms started coming out of side rooms and dark corners. Firespit started taking hits and bites and Andral retreated towards the door alternating between healing Firespit and burning worms as they came. Then he felt a severe, burning pain to his leg. Leaving a muffled cry of pain he looked down to see a worm has escaped his notice and managed to bit him. He kicked out to dislodge the worm and sent a bolt of fire, but he missed. Firespit was in a similar situation of stress herself but at his urging, dislodged herself from a couple of worms and sent a jet of flame towards the worm, singling it but failing to kill it.

Drawn by the pause in the attacks and the smell of blood the worms pressed the attack. Andral put one of the pods he got from Senea's room in his mouth and bit hard, releasing the magic to heal him. The warm sensation of flesh mending left a tingling instead of the pain on his leg. Aldran reached out to calm his fyora and direct her to keep attacking. More painful blows landed on the poor creation, and it panicked. As self-preservation over-rode Andral's control, Firespit rushed to the corner of the room, past Andral, ignoring his commands. It was then that the young Shaper felt fear, real fear, for his survival as he realized there was nothing between him and the remaining worms. Shaper pride gave way to fear and he screamed, hoping Therese would hear him and come to help. If he survived long enough for her to help.

The route to the door was closed by the approaching wounded worm and two more were coming from another direction. Andral backed away and killed the already wounded worm but before he could bolt to the outside he felt the toothed maw of a worm closing over his thigh. He screamed in pain as the worm detached and blood flowed freely from the wound. The other worm missed him by just an inch. Andral didn't have the presence of mind to attack; he directed the last of his healing power to his leg, so that he could run away. The spell did the trick and Andral, his leg now cured, jumped over the worms and reached for the exit. Still in the throes of panic and bleeding, Firespit draw the attention of the worms. Andral was about to leave the creature to her fate and escape. But he was a Shaper; he wouldn't back from mere worms. Still, it felt better to be just inside the door as he sent a bolt of fire to kill one of the worms. He could see more worms coming out of side rooms. Firespit sped past him and out of the room. The nearest worm rushed to him and gave him a painful bite to his left arm, but he managed to burn it before the other worms reached him. He got outside and quickly closed the door. It was doubtful there were any surviving serviles there anyway.

Andral found himself shaking as he braced himself on the wall. His left arm was in pain and bleeding. He considered using another healing pod but decided against it. He roughly tied his bleeding arm with a bandage and sent his mind out to his nearly dead creation. It has calmed enough and while afraid and in pain, she was back to his control. Therese was nowhere in sight; Andral had to assume that she didn't hear him, not that she abandoned him. Tenderly he moved back through the Shaping caves and to the classroom. Students were not allowed to use the healing pool but this was an extraordinary situation. Students were not supposed to be fighting a dozen worms either.

He knelt near the pool and dipping his fingers in the viscous goo, he rubbed some of it on his arm. It started itching and healing. After a second application of the greenish liquid, he was completely healed. Then, he rubbed some on Firespit, bringing her to full health. Finally, he headed to the essence pool. Again he picked up some raw essence and held it in his hand. Concentrating, he directed the essence to melt and infuse him, replenishing his magical energies. Andral smiled. He was good as new.

A few minutes later, he and Firespit have cleared out the rest of the worms in the servile barracks with only minor problems. Andral was more careful to stay close to the door and keep a path to it open. As he expected, no wounded serviles remained. A killed servile, a servant that he thought was tasked with washing the novices robes, has been half-consumed by the rogues and the rest have probably fled. Getting outside, Andral and Firespit cleared the couple more worms that were hiding in the way to the stairs. The way to the main halls of the academy were clear and the sounds of battle have stopped. He paused as he saw the corpse of another apprentice; it was mutilated by the worms to be unrecognizable. By the javelins dropped near it, Andral assumed the corpse belonged to a Guardian, the warrior sect of the Shapers. Andral shook his head and the insanity of it all and returned to get Therese.

Predictably, he found Therese hiding in the classroom he first met her, behind a desk. "I have killed most of the rogues. It's safe to come with me now." Andral said to her, trying to leave the contempt out of his voice. Therese looked at him, the holes in his robe and the stains of blood. "It was difficult but I managed. The road is clear." he said to her reassuringly. Therese draw her blade, a sharp small knife and shuddered. "All right. I'll trust you. Let's get out of this pit before it collapses on us." she said and followed him out. As he was leading her to the stairs, he felt a measure of pride in her looking with appreciation at the husks of burned and killed worms that littered the corridor and the floor of the servile barracks. The sight of the half-eaten Guardian novice dampened his mood again.

As they reached the stairs he smiled to her and said "Here we are, go upstairs and find the teachers. I'll rush to the pools to replenish my essence and I'll join you shortly." She smiled back, the first time he saw the petite novice smile during the attack and nodded. "Our teacher was right about you" she said as she moved towards the stairs. Andral looked at her quizzically not understanding what she meant.

"Those of us training for Agents, were told that you were a good example of the leadership required by our role; clearheaded and dedicated, exuding control even when you're afraid. And we were not supposed to tell you so that it wouldn't get to your head" she said with a wink. Andral was shocked by the sudden compliment. He managed a weak, uncomfortable smile keeping to himself his thoughts about how the lesson seemed to be wasted on Therese. Therese took a deep breath to steady herself and then dagger in hand climbed the steps as Andral rushed back to the essence pool again to replenish his reserves.


	2. Part 2 The ruined school

**Chapter 3**

There was an eerie silence as Andral climbed the steps with Firespit. The battle seemed to be over. For a brief moment, Andral wondered who won before he admonished himself. Of course the Shapers won! How could it be otherwise? And yet, as he entered the ground level of Greenwood academy he was greeted by signs of intense battle. Scorch marks, blood stains and broken masonry littered the walls. Daylight filtered through broken windows and cracks on the ceiling.

Determined to find what happened and the status of the school, Andral decided to visit Mind Hroll, the servant mind administrator of the school. Servant minds were one of the most complicated and useful of the Shapers' creations. They were thinking creatures, bright enough to actually run a town or a school. They were the size of a large watermelon, most of their body taken up by their brains. They had small, atrophied tentacles instead of front and hind legs, a pair of eyes to see and a small lipless mouth to speak and feed. Creations were rarely created with that sort of intelligence. When they were, they were limited in other ways to make them harmless. For example, servant minds couldn't move. They spent their entire lives in stone trays, thinking, talking, and being fed protein goo.

On the way to the Mind Hroll, the novice Shaper and Firespit encountered a few rogue worms they easily defeated. They also found the signs of heavy battle but few corpses considering the number of blood stains. It was apparent the attackers and the defenders made an effort to gather their losses quickly out of the corridors, perhaps to avoid having them eaten by rogues. Entering the reception of the office belonging to Mind Hroll, Andral found the door predictably locked. He knew that there was a lever hidden behind a desk. Using the living tool on the locked lever, he managed to unlock the safety mechanism and pull it, opening the door.

Fortunately, Mind Hroll survived the attack, no doubt because it was defended by two turrets; tough plant-like creations able to shoot poisoned thorns at enemies. Mind Hroll recognized Andral instantly. "Hello, Novice. I see you have survived. This is a terrible time. How may I serve you?" he said with its shrill voice in the court tone befitting a creation addressing a Shaper.

The young Shaper assumed the authoritative tone that Shapers used when addressing creations.

"What can you tell me about the attack?" he asked.

"I do not know many of the details, mighty Shaper. I only know what I have been told by the serviles and guards in my command. It was a deadly attack. What is known is that it was creations that attacked us. It is true! The creations of the Shapers, who owe their very existence to the goodness of your kind, dared to strike at you!" The servant mind replied.

The information was mind-numbing for Andral. Creations attacking Shapers? Not just a couple of rogues but in such a way as to deal heavy damage to a Shaper defended academy? That was impossible. Mind Hroll probably misunderstood what he has been told by the serviles. The simple creatures were created to be very afraid of rogues to ensure their loyalty and they probably mistook the few rogues that broke away during the attack for the main force. That was the only logical explanation.

Mind Hroll continued his report. "The Shapers won of course. Most attackers were slain. A few fled. But great damage was done. Some Shapers are dead, for which I mourn deeply."

Andral bit his lip. The previous day he would have considered such a thing impossible; anyone suggesting otherwise would have faced disciplinary measures by the teachers that would have left him or her sore for a week.

"Are you sure, Mind? Who were killed?" He asked.

"The woe! All of the teachers! All except Master Hoge, who lives. That is what my serviles report to me..." Mind Hroll replied. Angral was left breathless. He didn't pay attention to the list of casualties of apprentices, novices and outsiders like guards (people not belonging to the order). The teachers were dead! Full, trained Shapers were dead. He felt lightheaded and reached to brace himself on a wall. Sensing his fear and confusion, Firespit left a low hiss looking for danger.  
Was it possible that the teachers were dead? At the claws of creations never the less? Andral looked at his own creation, Firespit. Given form and life by him less than an hour ago and completely under his control. He could order Firespit to fall in a chasm and she would do it. It was not allowed to mistreat creations that way, but it was possible; that was the power of a Shaper on creations.

"Shaper Andral? Are you all right?" Mind Hroll inquired. Andral admonished himself silently. He was becoming as weak-spined as Therese.

"Of course I am all right!" He snapped to the Servant mind. "What else can you report?"

"I am trying to reorganize the serviles, so that they can be put to work. They are stupid and confused creatures, and they are terrified. So it is difficult. Matters are complicated by the scattered rogues that still roam the halls. I would be careful, Shaper."

Andral frowned. A creation was now telling him to show caution. Was it because of his lapse of self-control when he learned the terrible news? Was it because Mind Hroll survived an attack that Shapers didn't? Was it just his own frayed nerves making more out of a simple advice? Andral decided to let this slide for the time.

"Tell me about the rogues" he said to the servant mind

"The survivors are all minor creatures. I am sure you can dispatch them with a wave of your hand, mighty Shaper. However, the exit from the school is guarded by something powerful. Of that I am confident. Alas, I cannot tell you more, as anything I have sent to investigate further has not returned." The mind replied.

After a small pause, it added. "My advice to you, given humbly, mighty Shaper, is that you should contact the outside world. Tell them what is happening here, and please tell them that we need help. I fear this attack is not isolated. If you speak with the commander of Fort Kentia, could you relay to me what he says?" Fort Kentia was the nearest settlement, on the other side of the island. A journey there would take a couple of days in normal circumstances.

"I'll see what I can do. First I'll try and find Master Hoge and see what is blocking the door; if it was enemies, then Master Hoge would have dispatched them." he replied.

"Good luck Shaper Andral" Mind Hroll said. "You may take everything you need from the school for your journey, including any crystals or pods from the store rooms"

Andral nodded and left the room. It would be uncivilized to thank a creation even if he was thankful for the advice and the information so he didn't feel the need to.

Leaving Mind Hroll and closing the door again, Andral headed towards the store rooms passing through the scorched and damaged corridors, reeking from smoke and ozone from the discharges of magical energy. He dispatched a couple more rogues, including an imperfect fyora that probably escaped from the shaping caves. Firespit got severly injured in the fight with the other Fyora, but Andral had no problem maintaining control and healed her after the battle.

Inside the store rooms, he found some enchanted crystals he could use to attack and a few pods. One of them was an essence pod; containing essence that a Shaper or any other mage could use to replenish the essence stored in their bodies that was required to do magic. He found a couple more living tools, bandages and a baton; a common ranged weapon that was comprised by a creation that was held inside a foot-long metal tube and was trained to shoot thorns similar to a turret once the trigger was pressed. The baton was already filled with thorns. Batons were originally made by shapers, but now their breeding, training and handling was usually done by outsiders like it was with living tools. Guardians and outsider warriors were often trained extensively in the use batons. Although Andral wasn't really trained in their use, he still got the baton thinking that someone may need it.

His stomach growled and reminded him he didn't have any breakfast. Firespit and Andral headed toward the kitchens. Reaching the doors, Andral commanded the serviles hiding inside to unlock them and stepped inside with the Fyora. Predictably the miserable creatures, a little shorter and stockier than humans with long protruding noses and small eyes, were in the verge of panic. Without a Shaper to direct them, they were huddled in corners or wandering around confused. One of them respectfully approached Andral and said in a meek voice, "Shaper? What I do? I scared!" using the imperfect language of the serviles.

"Bring me something to eat and keep hiding here." Andral directed him.

Given a task to do by a shaper, sent a wave of reassurance through all the serviles and they scrambled to grab ornk milk, cheese, bread, cookies and fruit for him while clearing a table to set the food upon. Within a minute Andral found himself surrounded with more food that he could eat in a week. As he started eating, a servile tentatively approached him asking "Shaper? What happen? Where I go?". Looking at her calmly Andral finished his bite and adressed all of them. "There was a problem with the school that we Shapers will solve. Remain here and after I leave, lock the door again. After an hour or two, one of you should hurry to Mind Hroll for directions. In the mean time, sweep the floor of the kitchen and tidy it up" The serviles nodded, visibly calmer now that they had instructions from a Shaper and a task they could understand and have performed many times.

As he continued his meal, feeding a piece of smoked ornk meat to Firespit, Andral noticed a lone servile in the back of the kitchen that was not trying to find a dustpan or broom. Andral thought for a moment that the servile was looking at him directly, but dispelled the notion as his own idea; serviles didn't look at Shapers directly unless spoken to. After a few more bites, Andral stood and headed towards the servile, assuming she was still frozen with fear and confusion.

"It will be OK" he told her soothingly. "What is your name?"

"Hanna" she said simply. No confusion or fear in her voice. Odd. She didn't seem to be scared or waiting orders or reassurance from him.

"You seem strange, Hanna. Are you feeling all right?" Andral asked the peculiar servile.

"I am feeling quite well, Shaper. Thank you for asking." Hanna said in a clear, well-articulated way of speaking. She didn't use the imperfect talk of the serviles; another oddity. She may be one of the few serviles that serve as assistants to scribes or clerks but how would such a servile find her way into the kitchen?

"What are you doing here?" Andral said, still in a soothing voice, expecting to hear how Hanna ended up hiding in the kitchens instead of hiding with Mind Hroll.

"I am waiting, Shaper. I am waiting for the school to be clear of rogues. Then, I will leave this place, and I will not come back."

Andral was surprised by the answer. "Where will you go?" he asked.

"I will not tell you. Perhaps you will find out." was her jaw-dropping reply. Andral was stunned! He was not sure he heard correctly. A servile refusing to respond to a Shaper's direct question was completely outside his experience.

Hanna, after she allowed a moment for the shock of her rebuttal to pass added "But I'll share with you this. I will seek others of my kind like me. Others who are not weak and obedient, like these." Hanna waved at the other serviles that were sweeping the floors and clearing tables and cabinets. "You probably have not been told that there are independent serviles. Your masters worked hard to keep it a secret. But there are."

Andral was shocked. He noticed Hanna was looking at him directly. Sensing his unease, Firespit tensed. He sent the Fyora a mental command directing her to come stand next to him, not sure why. After all, a servile, even an insane one, would never harm a Shaper.

"What... Why have you not left yet?" Andral asked, lost for words.

" Partly because it did not seem safe. And partly because I wanted to speak with you. I was told I should speak with you. Do not ask me by whom. You have shown yourself to have the makings of a leader among your classmates, someone that could question what he has been taught. I wanted you to know that there are serviles like me, beings who can think and want to be free. I have taken a great risk staying here, because I wanted you to have time to absorb that information." Hanna said to the shocked novice.

It was now in the open, Hanna was a traitor. She seemed ready to defend herself but waited for his reply, and for a moment Andral considered killing her.

Trying to make sense of all this, Andral said " Your kind was created by us! You owe us more obedience than this!"

"Your people created me, and you gave me the ability to desire freedom. That desire will not fade. You are young. Perhaps your mind is not totally closed." she replied to him looking disappointed. The feeling of a servile being disappointed by a Shaper, even a novice Shaper, was surreal.

"I could kill you for what you have done. I _should_ kill you for what you have done" Andral said to the servile.

Hanna tensed. "And I am sure you could manage. It's a risk I have accepted when I agreed to seek you out. But here we are. Are you going to kill me, Shaper?" Hanna looked at him defiantly.

Andral pursed his lips. He considered attacking Hanna. After all she was a traitor that led to the death of his classmates and teachers. But could a servile, even a mad, apparently somewhat smart one, really do harm to a Shaper academy? Andral just turned and left the kitchen without a word.

 **Chapter 4**

Moving around the corridors, looking for wounded survivors and clearing rogues in order to make things easier for Mind Hroll and the serviles Andral reached a classroom. Inside, he found the Agent novice Therese. She was resting and trying to calm her nerves. She didn't seem to have tried to fight any of the remaining rogues. She smiled at him weakly.

" I see you still live" she said to him. "I have been waiting here, hoping that reinforcements will come soon. The corridors of the school are not yet safe." To lurk in the classroom, scared of a few minor creations, was very dishonorable behavior for a Shaper. Andral didn't think Therese would have a good future in the order.

"Do you want to come with me and clear out the school? Mind Hroll says there is something blocking the exit, and I may need your help."

Therese hesitated. "Perhaps later. For now, I need to rest."

"Have you found any supplies we could share?" Andral asked.

"Sure, I managed to sneak in some rooms and find some pods" Therese replied and gave him a few pods and even a small sack of spores. Stealth is important for an Agent and Andral was glad not all lessons have been wasted on the other novice.

"Thank you. I'll be going then." Andral told the petite agent and turned to leave taking Firespit with him.

Therese smiled, either oblivious of the contempt he felt for her or too ashamed to show she understood.

Leaving the Agent novice behind, Andral continued on as before. It didn't take him long to reach the training halls where Guardian apprentices trained in arms with their instructor. As he entered the training halls, he was surprised to see another novice that survived.

Alwan, a young, tall, stout man about to finish his time in the academy and fully join the Guardian sect was standing over the remains of a worm, wiping his sword on a piece of cloth. A couple more skewered worms were beside him. His chain mail and combat skills seemed to have protected him from harm. Andral had spoken with him only a few times in the past. Alwan was a completely dedicated Shaper, completely loyal to the order and focused on his studies. Now, however, he seemed shaken and a little lost even though his combat aptitude didn't seem to have suffered, as evident by the killed rogues in the room.

Alwan's eyes met with Andral and he walked over to him. "Another survivor of this outrageous attack. Good. I am... I... I don't know what to do" the Guardian said to Andral. "I know the feeling" Andral said sympathetically to the other novice. "Do you know what happened?" he asked.

Alwan shrugged "I was here, practicing with my blades. Then the explosions started. I heard screams and fighting from the entrance, and then huge explosions. And the ceiling started caving in. The other Novices and I were going to go help, but our teachers stopped us." he replied. Then, with his eyes lowered he added in a slow, subdued voice "They ran to fight in our place." It was clear that for Alwan to stay back while others did the fighting for him was deeply troubling.

"They are all..." He shakes his head. "Master Hoge is the only one that survived the attack I think.", Alwan continued. "I... despite the orders I snuck up and saw a little of the battle. It was rogues. Rogue creations. I saw battle alphas, and a glaahk, and one sort I didn't recognize. A big lizard that was breathing fire." Alwan took a deep breath. "It doesn't make sense! An attack of rogues, organized! As if a Shaper was attacking us! But that doesn't seem possible." He said exasperated. "At least most of the attackers have been killed. The heaviest fighting was near the faculty office. "

Alwan was rubbing his hands uncomfortably as he talked. His world was shaken and for a man of action like him, sitting around waiting with little to do was torture. The contrast with Therese could not be more apparent. Andral could understand the Guardians' feelings even though he wasn't particularly fond of the man.

"What do you want to do now?" Andral asked.

"I want revenge!" Alwan said suddenly animated, with fire in his eyes. "The creations that attacked us must be destroyed. Those who created them must be destroyed. Those who aided or sheltered them must be destroyed. That is our law, that those who owe their existences to us must submit. It is that law I am ready to go carry out."

Andral hesitated for a moment. Alwan was a skilled warrior but his fanaticism troubled Andral a bit. However, there were rogues around. And while Andral has apparently been used as an example to Agents of someone clear-headed and with leadership potential, Alwan was used as an example of a hardworking, loyal Shaper Guardian, ready to die for their laws. Andral knew that Alwan will fight for the Shapers no matter the odds. He was someone that he could depend on.

"I have been informed by Mind Hroll that something is blocking the door, something powerful. Also, the Servant mind has asked me to travel to Fort Kentia. Would you like to come with me? We will be acting in the service of the Shapers, bringing them word of what happened in here and clearing any rogues that may have escaped the Shaping Caves bellow" Andral said.

Alwan pondered it for a bit. "Gladly. I will help you with your quest, to track down those who would dare harm the Shapers and make them pay! But before we embark in this quest for justice we should inform Master Hoge, the only surviving teacher and get his permission."

Andral nodded in agreement. "If I may ask, how far have you advanced in your studies?" he asked diplomatically the young Guardian as he turned his head and nodded towards Firespit.

Alwan lifted an eyebrow. "As a novice Guardian, my knowledge of shaping has so far been limited to dabbling in the healing arts. My knowledge of other forms of magic is even more limited, to a few minor spells to take care of my gear. I am the best in my class in melee combat" he said simply. Andral didn't doubt the last part; Alwan was not the type to give empty boasts.

"I am trained in the shaping of a couple of basic creations like this Fyora and, theoretically, Thands. From the healing aspect of shaping, I know a couple of spells able to deal with wounds, acid, poison and the like. From the other forms of magic, I can shoot fire bolts and I know a couple of simple battle blessings. I have obtained permission to learn more but I have focused on Shaping so far." Andral said.

"Good. Let's find Master Hoge" the Guardian replied.

The small group headed towards the faculty offices. Approaching, they could smell the acrid aroma of ozone and could feel the released essence nearby. The offices were left shattered ruins. Broken walls, smashed floor tiles, pieces of collapsed ceiling and burned wood were giving a testimony of the heroic last stand of the teachers. Amid the hair-raising feel of released essence and magic power and the haze of the smoke slowly drifting out from the cracks of the walls and ceiling, the students could see the broken bodies of three of their teachers and of a few outsider soldiers. A few corpses of creations were scattered near them; 8 ft tall ape-like battle Alphas covered with red-brown fur, 5' long scorpion-like clawbugs and the green plated Glaahks; 6' long insectoids standing 4' tall on two cricket-like legs and attacking with their stinger tail. Most of the corpses were already looted and it seemed many of the dead have been retrieved as the attackers retreated; or have been already eaten by rogues.

While both Alwan and Andral have heard and realized that their teachers were dead, seeing their corpses was a shock; the time where the abstract realization and fear took form. Alwan was shaking with rage at this insult to the Shapers. Andral, Firespit standing next to him was wondering for the first time whether this was the only place that the order has been attacked. Something inside Andral died at the sight of his teachers. The unshakable trust he had on the Shaper power, that their control of Terrestia was unquestionable, started to crack. Such doubt was dangerous for a Novice and could lead to his expulsion. So he decided to keep those thoughts for himself and not mention anything to Alwan.

"Come, there's nothing for us here to do" Andral said to the Guardian. Alwan for a moment didn't budge. Then slowly, reverently, moved to the dead Guardian trainer that was lying dead nearest to them, and respectfully closed his eyes. Without word, he moved to all other teachers and did the same. "I envy you" he whispered to the corpse of the Guardian trainer. "Dying for the Order while defeating its enemies is the fate every one of us aspires to." Alwan said to his professor. He kneeled and straightened the mangled body, leaving his shield on top of his chest. He looked like he was sleeping now. Andral quickly wiped a tear before Alwan turned to face him. Shapers always show control, even in front of other Shapers.

Silently, they left the destroyed faculty behind them as they went to look for Master Hoge. And yet, something gnawed in the mind of the novice Shaper. From what he had seen in the faculty, he couldn't be sure that Master Hoge defended the school in this fight.


	3. Part 3 The face of the enemy

**Chapter 5**

After a brief walk the two novices reached the rooms of Master Hoge. The surviving teacher was a middle-aged man, powerful, strong, and intolerant of mistakes or laziness. As usual, he had with him his powerful Battle Alpha, Splitclaw. Andral, like all the other students, used to be terrified of the severe teacher. Now, in the light of so much death, he felt... nothing.

They found Master Hoge stuffing clothes and other equipment in a large sack. His robe was clean and he didn't seem injured, tired or concerned. He didn't look as if he has been fighting nor did Splitclaw. A quick glance at Alwan told him the other student was coming to the same conclusion.

Master Hoge looked up and saw the students and the Fyora enter. "Ah, yes. You. I see you both survived. " He didn't seem particularly elated by the fact; he rather seemed irritated at the disruption. He continued packing. "What is it you want? Classes are canceled for the day, I'm afraid. " he told them. Alwan and Andral exchanged another glance. With the school ruined, most students dead and no teachers they expected classes would be cancelled for many more days. Alwan was frowning. Whether Master Hoge noticed or not wasn't apparent.

"What happened to the school?" Andral asked.

"It was attacked. Rogue creations. A lot of them. Don't know where they came from or who made them. Most of them are dead now, but they did a lot of damage. Most of the guards were killed, same as a number of the students. All the other teachers as well. Terrible business." Looking at both the students looking him and the pristine condition of his robes, Master Hoge added "I tried to get there in time, but a corridor collapsed. Terrible. I will regret not dying there with them for the rest of my life."

Alwan shifted and his frown deepened. He was deeply troubled by this answer. Andral couldn't understand whether the teacher was actually _sarcastic_ about the terrible fate that befell his fellow teachers and the students in his care. But that couldn't be. Nobody would be so callous at the death of young men and women that trusted him.

"Teacher, shouldn't you inform us about where you are going? I assume that you are leaving to find whomever is behind this treachery" Alwan said.

Master Hoge stopped packing and looked at the two novices. "Listen, _novice_ Alwan" The teacher said intoning the Guardian's rank to remind both of them where they stand and that theoretically, he was still their teacher. "Someone is assaulting the Shapers now. Your school is a crumbling ruin. You would be better off worrying about your own future than mine." He said. The rebuke seemed to have silenced Alwan for the time.

"What do you think we should do?" Andral asked.

Master Hoge looked up at them, lost in thought for a moment."Go see Mind Hroll, I suppose.

Now, answer this question. Both of you" he said.

"Some serviles are mining crystals for you. Some of them come and complain that the mines are dangerous, and many of them are injured. But the mine is remote, and you don't have the resources to shore up the mines. Shaper researchers have a great need for the crystals. Your orders are to keep the mines running. What do you do? " He asked.

Andral looked dumbfounded at the teacher, confused as to what this answer had to do with their situation. Alwan seemed to have no such questions.

"Order them to get back to work, of course. With some disciplinary measures for the ones that complained as dictated by our laws." the Guardian said without even a moment of thought.

Thinking that perhaps the teacher was testing their loyalty in a dark time like this, Andral agreed with the other novice.

"A Typical response" Master Hoge said and went back to packing.

Not the reply Andral was expecting.

Apparently not the reply Alwan was expecting either. " You didn't help defend the school, and now you are fleeing. Are you telling us all you know about the attack on the school?" the Guardian asked. Andral took a step back, mortified. Firespit, sensing her master's fear bared her fangs and looked around. Did he heard correct? Did Alwan just accused a full Shaper and professor for treason?

Splitclaw bared his fangs and growled, tightening his fists. Andral knew that one punch from the hardened ape-like creature could break his ribs. And perhaps his spine.

Master Hoge turned back to face them, red-faced with fury. He appeared about to kill them both. But then he stopped.

"You are smart. And young. Your path is not yet chosen. I am leaving here. You will soon as well. When you travel, you must remember that not everything the Shapers have told you is true. There are other forces, other ways to success, other ways to live an honorable life. That is all I will say. Leave me. Or perish."

Andral turned to Alwan before he could master a reply that would doom them both and grabbed the larger man, half-dragging him outside. Alwan momentarily resisted, but he let go. He shook off the novice Shaper and walked out by himself, Andral fearfully following.

"Andral" He heard the professor calling. "The Fyora you shaped is good. You have my permission to use the Testing Grounds." Andral missed a step. The Testing Grounds were a place far to the North of the Greenwood island. When Novices were deemed ready to become full Shapers, they would get permission by their teachers and submit themselves to testing there. When the testing was complete, they were given their final lessons in the techniques of the sect they would join and sent back to the Council. Normally, all the teachers were required to give permission. With most of them dead of course Master Hoge could theoretically be enough. Andral was not sure he had been taught enough to even survive the Testing Grounds, let alone succeed. Was Master Hoge trying to get him killed? Or was he indeed ready? Andral shook his head. If the teacher wanted him dead, he would already be dead.

Andral closed the door to his teacher's room and leaned on the wall, in shock of what they have discovered and how deep Alwan's fanaticism ran. And from the fact that just like that he was considered ready to fully join the order.

He didn't have a second to rest and let the new world-shattering information sink in, before Alwan rounded him up and hissed. "Did you hear his admission of treason? How he said the things we learned from _our order_ , the very laws our society is based upon are not the only way? He said 'from the Shapers', Andral! Not 'from us'. He's a traitor. We should not have left. We're going to look for traitors in the woods when there's one right across that door!"

Andral, frustrated and annoyed by how close to death Alwan has brought them pushed the novice Guardian away. "And what can we do about it? Face off against a full Shaper and a heavily empowered battle Alpha? Splitclaw alone could have killed us!"

"No" Said Alwan. "We could have killed the Alpha"

Andral sighed. "Even if that was true, Master Hoge would make another! And if by some miracle we defeated the second one, he would make a third. A Shaper is an army, Alwan."

Alwan grunted. The treason of one of the Professors and the death of the loyal teachers in the hands of Creations had severely unnerved him. "He is not a Shaper, you heard him. He's a traitor. And there's just one punishment for traitors to the Order."

Andral took a deep breath and tried a different approach. "We are novices. We cannot declare a full Shaper a traitor and decide to exact revenge, that's for the council and the Guardians entrusted by it to enforce the law."

Alwan paused. He was a fanatic loyalist and knew that novices could not decide who is a traitor and who is not. Andral knew he had won the argument, the argument to not throw away their lives.

Alwan mulled it over and said "OK, but we will inform Mind Hroll so that he could tell the Agent that will investigate this attack."

Andral nodded. That was sensible. While he didn't want to throw his life away, Master Hoge's treachery didn't sit well with him either. In the back of his mind, Andral also wished that the investigation won't over-rule _everything_ Master Hoge said after he betrayed the Order. He would need about another year and a half of hard work, and gruesome training to be considered a prospective. If he managed to pass the Testing Grounds before the academy was set in order and the permission from more teachers was required, he would cut that time. He would become a _full Shaper_ of the order! That was not an opportunity to pass by.

It took them just a minute to head back to Mind Hroll. Andral left Alwan to kill the couple of rogues they found in the way by himself; he didn't even had the time to react anyhow. By now, the worms have fed on the few remaining corpses and were sluggish and slow. The Guardian on the other hand, on edge and more perspective than Andral, was dispatching them with a single blow before Andral had even realized what happened.

As Andral expected, Mind Hroll was shocked by what it was being told about a Shaper, a teacher. It was a creation and would not bring itself to judge or act against a Shaper. The servant mind told them that it would inform anyone who investigated the attack what it has been told, but it could not do anything about it.

Approaching the blasted door that led to the courtyard of the Greenwood Academy, Andral managed to get a glimpse of what was blocking the exit; It was a Battle Alpha, and it was patroling just outside the doors, ducking from cover to cover watching the exit.

"Let's finish clearing the halls from rogues first" Andral said when he saw Alwan reaching for his sword. "Let's see if we can find anyone else" he added. Alwan, to Andral's surprise didn't object.

As they reached the back corridors, they found an impromptu camp for the wounded. A couple of guards that could still stand were there, watching over a few roughly bandaged unconscious apprentices and other guards. One of the two soldiers had a baton, the other a sword. At the sight of two Shapers they stood up as straight as they could. Andral inspected the wounded. Signs of burns, claw marks and bruises from the debris.

"The invaders have been repelled although at great cost" Andral said with a clear authoritative voice, sounding much more sure than he felt. "However, one last obstacle remains. A powerful creation, a Battle Alpha is watching the exit to cut off anyone trying to send word. We can defeat it, with your help" he said. The two guards looked at each other; they have seen much fighting that day. Andral dispelled their notion. "We won't throw your lives away, but this is not up to discussion. You will follow us and help us defeat the Alpha". Alwan nodded approvingly. Even as novices, Shapers were meant to be obeyed.

"But... what of the wounded? What if a monster finds them?" One of the soldiers said. It took a moment for Andral to realize what they mean. Outsiders of the order weren't used to the same vocabulary.

"We have left no stone unturned" Alwan replied with the same calm and commanding tone Andral has used. "There are no rogue creations left in the school. Your comrades are safe. Now do your duty and follow us. You have your orders."

One of the soldiers left a sigh but they moved forward. They could not disobey a direct order by a Shaper. Andral moved towards the moaning wounded to make sure none of them was in need of immediate healing. He spot a young novice Shaper he knew, training to become a member of the Shaper sect like him. An important part of the Shaping arts was healing. Perhaps this novice, Hrumer, could heal the rest. Andral tapped in his inner reserves of power and essence and tried to repair some of the damages in Hrumer's body trying to bring the young man back to consciousness. Hrumer grunted in pain and open his eyes. His gaze fell on Andral. "What happened?" he said in a low voice.

"Shh... not now. The school was damaged but we were victorious." Andral said without delving in the multitude of catastrophes and problems. "Can you heal?" he said to the other novice. Hrumer paused for a second and made a grimace of pain. Instead of replying, he got his arm out of the bandage. He was missing half his right arm. He wouldn't be able to shape, till a Shaper restored his hand. A Shaper far more advanced than Andral.

"It will be OK. Rest now." Andral said. He looked around at the other wounded novices and outsiders. None seemed to be in critical condition so Andral decided to keep his power for the fight.

He approached the guards and Alwan. Without a word, they headed for the exit and the Alpha. "Wait" Andral said and gathered them all around him. He cast on the group a blessing spell.

Just short of the exit, Andral asked "what is the plan?" The two soldiers looked at each other. And then, the Alpha saw them.

It jumped up behind some decorative plants, 500 pounds of muscle and bone and let out a mighty roar. The two soldiers blanched. Firespit tensed. Andral kept a firm control on his Fyora and scrambled to call his power; his fire bolt spell was reliable against worms but could do little against such a foe.

But Alwan didn't flinch. "You are a rogue. You will be destroyed according to Shaper law" he declared calmly to the roaring humanoid, a full two feet taller than the novice Guardian. Andral noticed that the creation's arm was thicker than as Alwan's thigh.

The creature moved with surprising speed considering its size. So did the Guardian. Alwan was past the point of backing down after all the carnage and inaction. He would win, or he would die. He deftly avoided the Alpha's first blow and brought down his sword with all his strength on the creature's side. The Alpha didn't seem to care much. It spun around and launched a punch that, hadn't Alwan not brought up his shield would have probably caved in his skull. Even with much of the impact absorbed by his shield, Alwan was pushed back and seemed to lose his footing. The Alpha raised its other hand to follow the first blow as its enemy was out of balance. Firespit's breath singled its shoulder and a baton thorn hit its wounded side and it hesitated a moment, in pain. That moment was enough for Alwan to bring up his shield again and side-step the second blow.

The second soldier charged the Alpha with a scream while Andral sent his own bolt of fire aiming for the same shoulder Firespit has already hit. The Alpha turned back just in time to land blow directly to the chest of the charging outsider. A loud crack betrayed that the soldier had a lot of broken ribs as he landed five feet back and on his side. Andral directed Firespit to keep attacking as he rushed close enough to the fallen man to heal him enough to keep him alive. The soldier grunted as his ribs were shaped back in place. In the mean time, the Alpha has exchanged a couple of blows with Alwan. Blood was dampening the creature's fur from its side and chest and its burned shoulder was smoldering. The Novice guardian's shield arm seemed to be hanging low, having received a glancing blow on the left shoulder. But both were still well in the fight.

The rogue Alpha and Alwan were dancing around each other exchanging blows. Alwan was keeping the creation occupied while the others were attacking it with thorns and fire. Andral moved closer still to the fight to heal the Guardian as another blow to the shield seemed to have left his arm useless and while Alwan seemed to be evading the worst of the blows, a single solid blow could topple or even kill the novice. As essence flowed to heal the Guardian's arm and another thorn caught the creature in the back, it spun rapidly towards Andral. Its eyes, full of rage, fell on Andral and it cleared the couple of yards between them with a short jump.

Andral cringed as the huge rogue pulled back its arm to land a hit to the poorly defended novice. He barely managed to jump out of the way, displaced air from the powerful blow caressing his cheek. However, the Alpha managed to grab his robe as he tripped on the unconscious soldier. It raised him with one hand like a rag doll. For the second time that day Andral felt real, nealry-overwhelming fear as his life was in immediate danger from a creation. Creations! Firespit was next to him. Before the Alpha could manage to smash its fist on Andral, Andral directed the small lizard to jump on the beast, easily five times the Fyora's weight and bury its teeth on the Alpha's outstretched arm. His urgency immediately over-rode the Fyora's survival instincts and it bit hard on the Alpha's arm, which prompted it to drop Andral on the floor. At that moment Alwan charged the creation, burying his sword to the creature's back. Andral felt the rogue's blood raining on him as the wounded Alpha bellowed in pain and thrashed on the sword. Unable to turn and sensing its death approaching it managed to land one solid blow on Firespit, crushing the Fyora's lower spine. Andral again lost control of the panicked, dying Fyora.

Alwan twisted his sword and the final soldier landed a final thorn on the Alpha's neck. Andral directed some healing magic to keep Firespit alive and repair her spine, before the pain and panic turned her rogue too. The Battle Alpha spasmed twice, let a pained groan and fell face-first on the ground. While Andral was still trying to calm his wounded, panicked Fyora, Alwan wiped his sword on the dead Alpha's fur. As the novice Shaper brought Firespit back under his control Alwan offered him his arm to help him stand.

The sweaty, pained Guardian looked at him and smiled under his helm. "I told you we could have killed the Alpha"

 **Chapter 6**

A few hours later, Alwan, Andral and Firespit were ready to leave the school. They have used the healing pool in the basement to heal their wounds after the fight with the rogues and Andral have healed the wounded novices, apprentices and outsiders to the best of his ability. Several of them were in pain or disabled but the Shapers would heal them and rebuild the school. The two Shapers have received a clean set of clothes and food from the serviles and departed the school in early afternoon to head towards South End; a small village near the academy.

Predictably, the school's fence was torn apart and all the Turrets that guarded it were killed. Alwan, Andral and Firespit passed the strict looking statues of the robed Shapers that adorned the exit of the School courtyard and started on the path that would lead them to the small settlement. On one side there was a small forest that was used for wood and lumber and on the other side there were fields where serviles and humans raised crops and herded Ornks; the cattle-like creations with highly nourishing meat and milk the Shapers have created centuries ago.

Suddenly several figures stepped out of the woods and approached them. It looked like a Shaper was leading a number of large creations. Andral could see two Battle Alphas and a Glaahk. What got his attention though was a large lizard. It was nearly double the size of a Fyora, quadrupled but it's front legs had fully developed fingers ending in sharp talons. It bared it's sharp, long fangs at him in a threatening way. The Shaper waved for them to approach either oblivious or uncaring about the hostility shown by the creations.

Alwan and Andral looked at each other. Alwan put a hand on his sword and started towards the Shaper. Andral frowned, and followed suit but he kept his hands clear in the open. Relaxed. No need to agitate a Shaper with a host of powerful creations. They got close enough to the strange Shaper to get a good look. They had never seen her before. She looked ... different. Her skin glowed slightly and she _felt_ different to him; something to do with a feeling of essence.

Her face was completely blank, devoid of expression or emotion. Andral thought that she did not see them as living beings but just as objects to be treated however she wanted. Her eyes were cold. _The eyes of a mass murderer_. She was probably the Shaper behind the attack. And they have walked right to her in the midst of her creations. Her lips twisted into a cold smile, which didn't reach anywhere else on her face.

Addressing him, the Shaper said "We need to talk, young Shaper. But first..." and she raised her hand. Immediately both Shapers could feel the essence in the stranger charging up. She was casting a spell! Alwan pulled his sword and let a battle cry. Firespit took aim. The Stranger's creations didn't seem to care, except of the big lizard. Its face somehow conveyed... amusement.

Before Alwan managed to take two steps, hostile magic sprung around them, the essence from the Shaper taking form around them, paralyzing them all. They were able to move enough to breathe, but nothing else. Satisfied, the Shaper approached the bound novices.

"I am Litalia, the new master of these islands. I am here to tell you two things. First, do not think the attack on your school was isolated. It is only the beginning. Everywhere, soon, fires will spread. Fires of justice, held off too long. " The strange shaper said, confirming Andral's fears. Then stopped speaking looking at Andral waiting for his response. It took a moment for her to realize that Andral could not speak. She muttered a few words and Andral found he could speak again. The Glaahk and the huge lizard flanked him now that their master weakened the bonds.

"Why don't you release me. Perhaps we can talk about this in a civilized way?" Andral said.

Litalia graced him with her unnerving, cold, emotionless smile. "Perhaps we can. Perhaps we will. But not yet. I did not stop you to destroy you, but to introduce myself. But this is not yet the time for us to speak. First, you must wander and gain real wisdom. You will not have any choice but to learn. You will see what weakness lies behind the illusion of Shaper invulnerability." She said.

Holding him motionless along with his creation and Alwan, after killing his classmates and teachers. That's all the introduction Andral needed from this dangerous madwoman. He kept his thoughts to himself though.

"The second thing I wanted to tell you is this: _The time of the Shapers is passing_. It is time for a new way. That new way is coming, in fire. Your ways will crumble, your laws will be erased. My agents have told me of you. You are young, and you have promise. I suspect that you are going to roam these islands, and you are going to find the forces I have spread through them, forces that will deliver these islands to me. I can use your assistance. In return, should you come to my fortress, you will be rewarded. Rewarded with power and influence. And survival."

Andral could feel Alwan off to the side, struggling to break free. If he could talk, Andral could guess what he would have to say to this offer. Litalia looked at the novice Guardian. She wasn't smiling. With a few words from her, Alwan found himself able to speak.

"Never! We will never betray the Shapers! " Alwan said with a hate-filled voice. Andral tensed. He hoped the Guardian hasn't just killed them both. Litalia regarded the Guardian for a long moment. He met her unnerving gaze. He didn't show fear.

"They were right about you too. The fanatic, the loyal dog, the follower of the old ways. Your world will crumble before your eyes. If you live long enough to witness it." she said and turned to Andral. "What have you to say?"

"I believe you are an enemy." Andral said to the mad Shaper, although his tone betrayed that he didn't automatically reject her proposal as Alwan did. As he should have done.

"Oh, I am an enemy." Litalia said as her smile returned. "An enemy of the old, dead, unjust ways. Ways that will be torn apart. That will burn away to nothing. Bear that in mind when my agents contact you. They will tell you what to do if you wish to join me."

She gave them both one last inspection with her emotionless eyes. " you can do what you want on this island. My mission here is done. 'Til later" she said and turned to leave, her creations in tow. A few minutes after they were gone, Alwan and Andral could move again. Firespit, hissed in annoyance after being locked in paralysis.  
Andral took a deep breath and turned to face the Guardian. They were both pale.

"That... "Andral said, trying to steady his heart-rate. "That was another traitor. And more powerful than Master Hoge!" He said, hoping the other Novice would take the hint that he shouldn't be seeking a heroic death that foolishly.

Alwan kept looking towards the woods, his hand on his sword. Finally with a sigh he turned towards Andral and the path that would take them to South End. Apparently even Alwan was not that thick-headed as to go against that woman alone.  
Under his helm, Andral could see Alwan's eyes. Something has changed. For the first time he didn't just see anger and determination. Now he could see fear.

"She is worse than Traitor." Alwan said. "So much worse! She's something that I didn't believe possible to exist." he continued, lost in his thoughts.

His hand went to his sword hilt absently as he spat out with hate,

" **She is a rebel!** "


	4. Part 4 South End

**Chapter 7**

A couple of minutes later, Alwan, Andral and Firespit entered the village of South End. All the buildings were made out of timber and planks with brown-red clay roof tiles protecting them from the rain. The settlement's main reason to exist was to service the school. Teachers came to South End for supplies and students came there to unwind from the difficult Shaper training. While it was technically forbidden for apprentices to visit the local tavern, the rule was rarely enforced. One could often find apprentices and novices in the back tables relaxing, socializing and complaining about their training.

At first sight, it seemed that the forces that attacked the school mostly bypassed South End. The buildings were still intact. However, the merchants and villagers that normally walked the paths were mostly absent. Andral assumed they have fled when the attack started. Most of the people that remained, were keeping out of the streets. Andral could feel a few sets of eyes peering at them and Firespit from beneath closed shutters. He hoped that people would feel safer with Shaper presence among them.

Asking a middle aged woman, that was relieved to see Shapers taking back control, Andral and Alwan learned that there were still a couple merchants that haven't closed their business and Crider, an outsider mage. Mages outside the order were uncommon; the Shapers regulated heavily who could learn magic and they were very suspicious of outsiders knowing magic. Most outsider mages were usually people that were either expelled from the order or left on their own and they universally had a hard time getting permission to do magical research and learn more powerful magic. Yet, the Shapers often utilized outsider mages to create wands and other magic items or maintain magical equipment, tasks most Shapers thought were beneath them. Collaborating with the order was the easiest way an outsider mage could gain access to more magic.

"Andral? Is that you?" Andral heard a vaguely familiar voice. He turned to see a tall young woman, just a bit older than him with wavy brown hair and athletic build who was until recently one of his fellow Novices in the school.

"Greta?" He said surprised. She was training to be an Agent, and her garb and gear both reflected that. However, her armor and boots were dirty. She was always messy when she was in the school, which was not allowed. Shapers always presented a good image to outsiders. He didn't know her well and he had heard rumors that she was expelled.

Greta seemed very relieved to see him. Alwan on the other hand, frowned. They didn't care for each other while in the school. Greta looked at the novice loyalist and gave him a court nod of the head.

"Greetings! You survived the attack. I am very glad." She said, mostly to Andral.

Andral asked the former novice "What are you doing here in South End?"

"Well, as you may know, I was thrown out of the school a few weeks ago. I didn't want to go home yet, didn't want to face the pity and disappointment of my family. So I worked here for a while. And then the attack happened. " She replied.

"Why were you expelled?" Andral asked cautiously.

Alwan muttered under his breath "Because she was a slob who doubted all our most important beliefs." Greta pretended not to hear him.

"I was expelled because I asked too many questions. Questions about the creatures we make, our rights on their lives and their fate. Our teachers did not like questions. It made them think I was not pure enough. I don't want to speak more of it. " she said, not sparing a glance towards the Guardian. Andral could now see why the loyal novice was not keen on Greta; questioning the practices of the Order towards creations were indeed a fast way for one to get expelled.

Andral changed the subject, feeling uncomfortable. "What happened during the attack?" he asked.

"The bulk of rogue crowd passed the town almost entirely. A few small worms came here, but everything big went straight for the school. They clearly had a goal in mind. From the smoke and explosions it seems that goal was to do as much harm as possible to the school and those within it. How the school fared?" She asked sincerely concerned.

Andral bit his lip. "Not very well" he admitted. "Most teachers have been killed along with the majority of guards and many students. Many more students are severely wounded. I healed those I could so they could keep the school defended till reinforcements arrive"

Greta looked at him shocked. She opened her mouth but couldn't find any words. She had seen the horde of rogues, she had heard the explosions even at this distance and yet, such a devastating attack would seem impossible to her. Andral could understand the feeling. "I am sorry" she said finally and lowered her gaze.

Trying to change the subject again, Andral asked Greta "Where are you going now?"

Greta shrugged helplessly, still shocked.

"I'm not sure. I was just going to go home, but then the attacks happened. My classmates were killed. I feel like I should be doing something." Andral noticed she didn't mention the teachers.  
Then she looked back at them both. "Where are you going now?" She asked in return.

Andral replied "We will travel to Fort Kentia and inform the commander there of the attacks. Then we will decide whether we will return to the school to wait for reinforcements or travel to the other islands to seek help. "

Alwan added, "And we will punish those responsible for this treacherous attack as Shaper law dictates."

Looking at her hands Greta said "I still have the powers I learned at the school. I'm not allowed to use them except in an emergency. Since this is a time of crisis and our classmates need to be avenged, I believe I will be forgiven for using them.  
I want to join you."

Alwan, concerned turned to Andral and whispered, "This is the time to find reliable allies, not those who were cast out by the Shapers."

"Reliable?" Greta interrupted him, sarcasm in her voice.

"I agree with the Guardian Andral. This is a time for reliable people. Of people that _**do not**_ ask a girl to a dance in South End, try to steal a kiss after it and the next day they avoid her and tell her we should focus on our studies. Right, Alwan? And at this crisis, we need people smart enough to realize that a novice Agent would discover she was asked out only because of a dare from the _reliable_ man's classmates. Not that a _reliable_ man would use a girl that way to impress his class, right Alwan? It is a time to look for _reliable_ allies that appreciate such an Agent didn't rat out on said man, tarnishing his perfect reputation out of spite after she was expelled. Right Alwan? You're a reliable person, aren't you?" Greta was looking Alwan sharply, hands on her hips.

Andral was surprised. Any kind of romantic involvement between students was strictly forbidden and punished. Even from an expelled student, such an accusation would land the Guardian in hot water. He turned to look at Alwan but he found the red-faced Guardian inspecting a dent on his shield and not meeting Greta's gaze.

Andral turned to Greta, growing uncomfortable with the unfolding drama. "We are sticking with Shaper Law when it comes to creations, Greta. Do you still want to come with us? He asked"

Greta turned her gaze back to Andral and soften her gaze. After a moment she gave a nod.

"Very well" Andral said. "Let's see what Crider has to say about the attack" and he started towards the small store of the mage.

Crider, a middle-aged man with gray hair and slightly portly, had a shop that provided supplies for the school and the students. He occasionally gave students some magic lessons when the teachers were handling large groups of students and didn't have the time to deal with the training of basic spells. Several students felt more relaxed around Crider since he was neither teacher nor a Shaper, while others frowned at the practice. Crider immediately recognized Andral and Alwan. He seemed glad that they were well. His small shop, smelling of old parchment and other more exotic scents from the various ingredients was well lit and had no other customers.

"Welcome young Shapers!" he said to them offering a little bow. "I hope everyone in Greenwood Academy is doing well and that you're here to bring back order."

Alwan and Andral looked at each other. They didn't know how much information they should divulge to an outsider. Finally, Andral spoke.

"We won over the enemies, but lot of harm was done. We have taken losses. How are you holding up here?"

Crider looked at Andral shocked. He probably guessed that for a Shaper to admit as much, the situation was bad indeed. "I am doing all right, master Shaper." he replied without asking for any more information. "I am capable of defending myself. Though we are isolated now, there are clusters of rogues everywhere." Crider said with a grimace. "Still, I trust in the wisdom of the Shapers. I am sure that they will watch out for us." he concluded.

Greta looked at the mage expressionlessly. "You said you trust the Shapers?" She asked.

"Of course. Once, I even tried to become one. That is where I received my magical training. Though I did not become a Shaper, they allowed me to retain my powers and train others, under their supervision, of course."

Before Andral or Alwan could change the subject, Greta pressed on. "Why didn't you become a Shaper?" she asked.

Crider chuckled. "Not for lack of talent, I assure you." he said. "I simply, as time passed, began to have doubts. I am not ashamed to admit it. I felt sorry for the serviles. I felt that we did not treat them well. They work for us their entire lives, without any choice, and without good food. I did not think that it was fair."

Greta smiled satisfied and nodded.

Alwan frowned and replied. "We created them. They owe their lives to us. And we made them to be happy to work."

Andral interjected to stop the matter there. It was not the place of an outsider or an expelled novice to pass such judgment. "It was good that you left, then. It is very difficult to control our power even when you aren't plagued by doubts. Now, as you may have been informed, I was allowed to learn more spells than I currently do know but chose to focus on Shaping instead" he said nodding towards Firespit. "Can I get some magical training from you?"

Crider seemed uncomfortable and thought about it for a moment. "Normally, I can only train people when I get permission from the school faculty. But in this emergency, I think I can take your word for it. Yes, I can teach you some spells." His eyes turned to Alwan.

"I won't need any training in magic" Alwan said, and then added, "And this woman doesn't have permission to learn any more spells" pointing at Greta. Crider nodded. Teaching magic to someone without permission could lead to the perpetrator being sent to labor camps, exile or even to his execution. Andral was sure Crider was reminded of the fact often.

"You said there are rogues around here?" Andral asked.

"Yes." the mage replied. "Not big or especially powerful; just worms and Fyoras. I am sure you can destroy them easily. Just travel around and you will see lots of them. In fact, there is a little cluster of them in the woods a little behind my shop. They seem to be keeping to themselves, so I haven't taken the risk of clearing them out. But they concern me. " Crider said looking at them meaningfully.  
Andral sighed. Crider could not tell a Shaper, even a novice, what to do or what to not do. But as an apprentice himself, he probably knew Shapers were supposed to eliminate rogues. So, the shopkeeper thought that if he mentioned it, they will feel honor-bound to deal with them. Looking at the determined expression that dawned on Alwan's face he realized Crider was right to assume that.

Alwan nodded. "We will deal with the rogues as the Shaper Law dictates". Greta, surprisingly considering her earlier misgivings seemed to agree. Apparently she realized that Shaper Law or not, carnivorous beasts running around a village needed to be eliminated.

"Thank you, Crider." Andral said. "I'll come later to study with you" he said and turned to follow Alwan and Greta outside.

It didn't take them long to find the rogues. Firespit was walking first inspecting some bushes when a sizzling bolt of fire, similar to what Firespit could throw herself, landed next to her. Alwan had his sword out and leaped towards the foliage in a moment's notice. He had spotted a couple of rogue Fyoras as Andral sent his own Fyora to block their escape from the other side. Alwan skewered the first Fyora to cross his path and Firespit bit hard at the neck of the other. Andral finished the rogue with a bolt of fire. He felt magical power gathering a moment before another bolt of fire, thrown by Greta, got a third Fyora that was laying low in ambush hidden by tall grass. Both him and Alwan haven't seen the concealed rogue. The wounded creation didn't try to escape but sent a bolt of fire that got Alwan on the left shoulder. His chain mail heated up and Alwan stifled a cry of pain as he closed to the rogue and hacked it with his sword, killing it. Andral healed the Guardian and they kept looking for rogues around the village.

About an hour later, they have killed a few worms and a couple more Fyoras without any problems. The village of South End was safe for the time. Andral has noticed that Greta seemed more powerful with her spells than he was. It was a pity she harbored the doubts she did, since her talent with magic would have made her a good Agent.

The group returned to Crider after making sure that there were no rogues left. They informed him that they have killed the rogues and Crider in his gratitude brought them a pouch of coins. Shapers didn't mind getting paid for their services Andral remembered so they accepted the gift.

"It is past noon" Alwan noted. "Perhaps we should stay here for today to make sure that there are no more rogue attacks and rest before we leave for Fort Kentia."

Andral agreed with a nod. It seemed surreal that it had been less than a day since his life had been turned upside down. "Let's find an empty house" he suggested. They didn't have trouble finding one. Many of the houses were abandoned in the wake of the attack.

"I'll get the bedroom!" Greta called the moment they have entered an abandoned wooden hut with two rooms. "You two can stay in the main room". Before any of them could agree or protest, she had rushed past them, into the small bedroom and had set her bag on the bed.  
Alwan and Andral looked at each other and shrugged. "If you get a bed and we have to sleep on the floor, you better cook dinner!" Andral called to her. Greta frowned but after a moment she nodded.

Alwan said "I'll go collect a few blankets for us, get some foodstuff and wood for the fire. Then I'll tend to my equipment."  
Andral agreed and fished out the Shaper reagents and equipment he was carrying from the school.

"What are those?" Alwan said.

"I thought they would be safer with me, than in the wrecked basement." Andral replied and Alwan nodded in agreement.

A moment later Alwan addressed him. "She can start the fire with magic; you better go study with Crider. No time to waste. The stronger you are, the better our chances of success." he offered.

Andral thought about trying to memorize movements and words of power in his current mental state. It was doubtful he could be able to concentrate. "After being nearly killed by rogue worms this morning and a mad Shaper on the road a couple hours ago, I think I deserve a short rest"

"Mad shaper?" Greta asked, getting out of the bedroom.

"There were Artillae in the academy?" Alwan said surprised, refering to a kind of large, segmented, acid-spitting worm-like creations.

"No, I didn't see any" Andral replied. "They were worms like those we killed around the village"

Greta raised an eyebrow "Worms? You were nearly killed by... _worms_?" she said putting words to what Alwan seemed to be thinking.

"There were many worms!" Andral tried to defend himself. "And it was dark, I didn't see them."

Alwan and Greta looked at each other. Greta looked back to him with a smirk. "If you say so" she simply said.

"Take Firespit with you and go to Crider" Alwan said. "We don't have time to waste. Use your training. Those training for the Shaper sect are trained to absorb knowledge fast and under duress."

While that was true, Andral wondered if Alwan was hinting that his ... less than stellar performance against worms was because he was a bookworm. He sighed and left. Better to be studying spells than taking insults. He didn't take Firespit with him though; he didn't need a Fyora to protect him while wandering a village.

By the time Andral reached Crider, Andral had forgot the other novices and their jabs and was lost in his thoughts about the future and the state of the world. Litalia has said the attack was not isolated. What if the Shapers could not send more help? He shook such pessimistic thoughts from his mind. The Shapers would win. They always do.

Before stepping into Crider's he did some of the exercises he's been taught to relax, calm and clear his mind. The older mage was waiting for him and with a strong tea to keep Andral focused, they spent several uninterrupted hours of training. It was after sunset when Andral left for the house they have taken for themselves. He found Greta inside doing a few exercises in magic and Alwan outside practicing with his blade. They seemed as if they haven't traded a word during the hours of his absence.

Andral's growling stomach drew his attention to some pieces of bread, ornk smoked meat and fruit on the table.

"Villagers brought them" Greta told him. "I've already fed your Fyora".

Less than an hour later the exhausted novices have cleaned up themselves, eaten and were sleeping, their dreams full of the horrors they witnessed and the lives they left behind.

 **Chapter 8**

The rays of the morning sun roused the group from their unpleasant dreams. All of them have been accustomed to rising from the bed even when still tired. The novices dressed and washed the sleep from their faces. However, once they opened the door, they found about half a dozen peasants waiting outside. As Andral looked over Alwan's shoulder, a local merchant, spoke up.

His eyes downcast, as befitting a common man speaking to a Shaper, the man made his case to the young Shapers. The small village was trapped and surrounded by rogues and all routes towards the Fort were closed. Nobody could leave the village unless they could sneak past the "monsters" that now roamed the country side. The villagers begged the Shapers to open the route if possible and destroy the monsters that kept them locked inside their homes.

Greta whispered to her allies "We should help this people; we're heading towards the Fort anyway. We could make sure that the bridge over the river to the east remains open" she said, refering to a bridge a few hours west from their position.

Alwan didn't want to agree with Greta but said "Shaper Law dictates we deal with rogues and the ones blocking the route would practically be on our path. We could take a couple of extra hours to search around the path."

Andral nodded. "I agree too. Let's try to clear the way."

With a clear voice, Andral addressed the villagers. "Your request will be granted."

Among the cheers of the villagers the novices and Firespit started on the road to the West. On their path, they encountered the rogues as expected. Lizard-like Fyoras, worms and fur-covered Thands were roaming around the road. They lacked direction and seemed agitated and aggressive. It was apparent that the creatures were set loose to roam the island and cause problems.

In the fights that followed, Andral noticed that his combat prowess seemed to have improved somewhat with the practice of the past day. The lessons with Crider and the actual battle practice have improved his technique, the impact of his spells, his aim and his confidence. A single day of desperate combat seemed to have made him a better battle-mage. It wasn't rare for Andral to be able to do severe damage to a six-foot Thand with a single, well placed fire-bolt. Alwan also seemed more confident fighting rogues as did Greta, hanging in the back and fighting from a range with her spells. She still was more powerful than Andral.

Group after group of rogues dropped to fire, acid and steel. Alwan and Greta might not tolerate each other's company but they were working well together as a team. Firespit and Andral were also finding their pace. They passed through a few houses of fishermen, woodsmen, and hunters, clearing them from rogues when they noticed the half-eaten corpse of man wearing light armor and the insignia of a guard from Fort Kentia.

As Andral sent Firespit to look for any trouble or rogue ambush, Greta approached the man and retrieved something that was trapped under his body. The novice Agent seemed to have keen perception. He held a piece of paper, checked it and frowned. She turned it over to Andral.

"I found his notes for his report to Fort Kentia. He was probably a scout." she said.

Andral read the note and frowned.

" - Saw female Shaper again. She was heading west quickly. At one point, she made several creations, instructed them, and sent them to hunt the road. By staying close to the water, they were not difficult to avoid.

\- Couldn't check Training Grounds. Not allowed up there. Managed to get through mines in center of island. More are being placed, though. May not be passable soon without a Shaper."

Mines were a very special type of plant creation. They were created to be similar to fungus, but filled with noxious chemicals or charged essence. Mines were meant to explode when beings approached them. Some were triggered to explode when any living being got close. Others were sophisticated enough to be able to detect and harm Shapers only, sensing the essence in their bodies. Fortunately, mines could be discharged harmlessly if someone approached them and quickly disarmed them... if he or she knew how. Not all mines were disarmed the same way. Agents spent a lot of time studying mines. Shapers, not so much; like living tools and Batons, mines were usually bred and tended by outsiders, not created by Shapers.

Andral gave the note to Alwan and said to the other novices "Apparently this woman, Litalia, knows how to create chaos. It seems the attack on the school was the last step of her plan. The corpse is more than a day old; he died before the attack happened. Fort Kentia sent this man to scout and perhaps to warn us but he was caught by the rogues.

The villagers were wrong apparently. The rogues were not meant to keep them trapped inside, but to keep anyone from _coming to the village_ and give warnings about large number of rogues and a mad Shaper. That's why the surprise attack worked."

Alwan nodded. "And that's why she said to us that her plan here is finished then. The school was the final target. But her plan failed. The school survived."

Greta looked at the Guardian and added. "But so did _she_. And she can make another army of creations. We're left with no teachers. If this Litalia is still in the island and she's powerful enough to keep control of a host able kill three of our teachers, then in the next attack the school would be doomed!"

A long silence followed Greta's dread prediction.

Andral broke the silence. "I don't think she's still in this island. As she said, her mission here is over. That mission was probably to kill our teachers. And she did. Alwan, I know this will not be pleasant for you. It seems impossible but it seems to be the case:

Our teachers, full Shapers, _lost_ to Litalia! We didn't win that battle. The enemy finished their objectives and left. Thankfully those objectives didn't include killing us and bringing the school down on our corpses."  
Alwan was so stunned that he didn't interrupt.

"Think, Alwan! You saw how battered we were after the battle. Do you really think You, me, Therese, a couple guards and other novices could have stopped the host of creations Litalia brought with her when we saw her? When she defeated us both with a wave of her hand?

The teachers, aside of Master Hoge who we both agree may be a collaborator, died. A handful of us students were left and we were confused and directionless. Litalia could have finished the job if she wanted. You saw her. You _felt_ her. The Shapers were dealt a defeat yesterday. The order, after centuries, _lost a battle_!"

A moment passed and Alwan hasn't moved, spoken or even breathed.

"You are right." He admitted, to Andral's shock.

"We were defeated. But we lost a battle not the war. Her trick here worked because she caught us unaware. However powerful this Litalia is, whatever tricks she has, she cannot face the whole Terrestia and win. We are the Shapers. Litalia and Master Hoge cannot hide forever. We will find them and they will pay for their crimes." the Guardian said with a grim determination.

"It also makes sense that after her temporary victory, Litalia would have fled the island before it can be reclaimed. Only her rogues remain to make things worse for us and for the people loyal to the Shapers."

"And her mines" Greta reminded them both.

Andral nodded. They would have to be more careful on the road now. While the report was about the woods in the center of the island, a mine or two may also be hidden along the road.

"Let's keep moving." Alwan said grimly.

They travelled for a few more hours, keeping the patch clear from rogues without any problems. In the late afternoon, the Shapers reached the bridge. It was occupied by a number of rogues as they have been informed. Several Thands were occupying it, the simple creatures determined to not let anyone pass. Hidden behind a large boulder, Andral looked at the others.

"I'll cast a couple of blessing spells so we can liberate the bridge" he informed them. "I've learned a protection spell yesterday that will supposedly absorb a bit of the impact from blows, or so it should. Tell me if it worked properly Alwan."

Alwan looked at Andral "I don't plan to get punched by a Thand so that you could compare the damage" he said. "Make another Fyora and see how many blows it gets before it dies" he suggested.

Greta let out a gasp. "You are a vile, careless, heartless monster!" she spat at the Guardian. "What gives you, or Andral, the right to sacrifice a creature in that terrible way?"

Alwan looked up at her "Shaper Law gives him the right. The Fyora would be brought to life for this reason and would serve its purpose. Testing the defenses of enemies is accepted as a legitimate use for a creation and for a good reason. Coddling is not their purpose. A human takes decades before he or she can serve in such a capacity and most would lack the discipline to follow such an order. A Creation takes a minute of time and a little essence from the Shaper, essence that can be absorbed back when the creature dies." he said calmly.

Andral tried to cut in, but Greta interrupted him.

"We're not talking about heroically sacrificing one's life for the greater good, Alwan! No living creature should be used as a punch-bag so that its Creator could test the power of his spells!" She said loudly.

Alwan, alarmed tried to shush her but failed. Greta kept talking, angrily and loudly "You hope to lead people and creations to battle one day Guardian. You should be more aware of the worth of their lives whatever you have been instructed in a school, by people that never had to make such decisions!"

Andral looked towards the bridge.

"They are coming!" he said and fell into spellcasting, going for the reliable and tested battle blessing first.

Greta frowned and aimed a bolt of acid towards the first Thand to get into range. Alwan rushed to one side of the boulders they were hiding behind and Firespit jumped on one such rock and sent her flaming saliva to hit the Thand Greta has damaged. The acid have slowed the ape-like creation and burned through its thick hide. The fire from Firespit sizzled on wound the acid left, burning deeper, destroying the vital organs of the Thand that dropped to its knees and died. By the time Andral was finishing his protection spell, Alwan engaged another one as it cleared the rocks to face them.

Greta seemed to be venting her frustration over Shaper treatment of creations on those Thands. She kept sending out spell after spell, bouts of fire and potent acid weaking and killing Thands as Andral was finishing them off with spells of his own. Alwan and Firespit were working in unison, the Fyora having been used to the Guardian by now and knowing when to attack.

Yet, a Thand slipped past their defenses jumping over the rocks and managed to land a solid blow on Andral's body. The protection spell held. While the painful blow pushed him a step back, staggering him for a moment and would definitely turn to a nasty bruise if left unhealed, Andral could tell that it didn't crack any ribs. With a grunt of pain, he retaliated with a bolt of fire on the creature's chest. As the creature hissed in pain, Alwan dashed back and buried his sword to the creature's side.

Within minutes, the novices have killed the Thands, drawing them away from the bridge so that the creations came at them in pairs or alone. Having ample room to soften them up with ranged attacks the novices suffered minor wounds that Andral and even Alwan had little trouble to heal after the battle ended.

Andral noticed that Alwan's healing was taking longer, was considerably slower and seemed to require more effort. He considered trying to teach him a little more Shaping so he could heal better but he doubted that they would have the time or that Alwan would allow such a transgression so he let the thought pass. At times, it seemed to Andral that Shaper laws on accumulation of knowledge and power were too strict and had too many restrictions and fail-safes. While it was useful for stopping dangerous people to become even more dangerous, like Litalia, it evidently wasn't perfect and it slowed the learning of loyal Shapers like Alwan. Andral caught himself before he went even deeper in such dangerous thoughts and doubts. Such heresy could only get him in trouble. Shaper Law was what it is, and it was the only way... _Until now_ , a little voice in the back of his head told him, refusing to be silenced.


	5. Part 5 Fort Kentia

**Chapter 9**

After disposing of the bodies of the Thands -Greta set them on fire using her magic and some wood- the group made some further progress towards the Fort. They encountered a few more rogues in the path and cleared their lairs. They even discovered a few valuable items like crystals and gems the Thands have collected from their victims or looted houses. As night approached, Andral, Greta and Alwan dined on some of their rations, bathed in the river and settled on an empty house of a fisherman leaving Firespit as a watch.

Next morning, they kept pressing on the way to Fort Kentia, clearing rogues in the way. As they approached the settlement, they encountered a few abandoned farms South of the city. They encountered a small patrol headed by guardwoman Meraia. The guards had the familiar face of determination and fear Andral had come to expect from everyone in the island. Meraia informed them that the fort didn't have enough manpower to keep the area clear, so the commander decided to abandon the area south of the fort and concentrate to defend the bigger farms to the east. As such, the soldiers have mostly withdrawn after they helped locals evacuate their farms, their livelihoods and their fortunes to the rogues. Of greater alarm to the novice Shapers was a warning that the rogues have started making nests; they could be breeding.

"Now that Shapers are here" Meraia said to them "I am confident the problems will be solved. You can defeat those creatures with a wave of your hand."

Andral noticed that Alwan frowned at that. While the guard hasn't directly asked their help, it was _not_ the place of a simple guard to assume what Shapers should do with their time or not. Greta on the other hand, didn't seem to mind. She was too close to the normal people.

" _ **If**_ we have the time and inclination" Alwan said to the guard, "we may decide to get rid of some of the nests. What is the worse you've found in this area?" he asked.

Meraia bowed respectfully, after Alwan reminded her who she was addressing. "There is a nest to the west, in a thicket of trees near the beach. There are some big worms that spit acid there. Very big worms, the length of a big dog."

"Segmented? Their upper body raised especially when they spit? Four sharp fangs around their mouth?" Greta asked.

"Yes, Master Shaper" Meraia replied.

Andral nodded. These were Artila. They had a nasty spit of sticking acid that could burn for a minute if left untreated with magic, but they were frail. Artila, while not sentient were not without cunning. They could form colonies and they understood verbal commands. A look at Alwan and Greta told Andral that they all agreed to deal with the rogues before they could reproduce.

Heading to the beach, Andral looked at the sea. It was stormy at the moment. Was it a proponent of the things to come? He felt Firespit tensing and Greta gathering her power. As usual those two have seen the enemy before him or Alwan. As Andral was sending a mental command to Firespit to attack the enemy, a bolt of fire got out of Greta's hands and burned through the leaves of a bush. A hiss came from the bush and a badly burned Artila rapidly crawled out. It turned towards Greta, but before it could attack her, Firespit sent her flaming spit to finish the creature. It was over before Andral could raise his arms or Alwan could draw his sword.

"There are more!" Greta warned them and she rushed towards a thicket of trees. Andral sent Firespit along with her. Alwan followed sword in hand and Andral was just behind him. As Greta sent another bout of flame, Andral cast his protection spell; he could heal Artila acid but it was better to not be hit at all. Greta's bolt got an Artila on the head and killed it. Alwan rushed and cleaved another one. Andral directed Firespit to attack a third one, but the worm was faster; a glob of acid hit Firespit's hind leg. The Fyora despite the pain sent her breath to hit the Artila. Andral rushed to his Fyora and neutralized the poison with his healing magic; it has burned through Firespit's flesh exposing bone. He could sense the creature's pain but he kept firm control. Alwan killed another Artila and Greta dodged an attack as she killed the Artila that hit Firespit. Andral couldn't see any other rogues. Concentrating, he sent some of his essence to repair the leg of his Creation sending her soothing thoughts.

They searched the immediate area but couldn't find any more rogues. Taking the larger route towards the gates, they dispatched a few Fyoras and worms and destroyed a couple of their lairs. Like Meraia had predicted, they found eggs in the nest of a trio of Fyoras.

"The eggs will die without their mothers" Greta said thoughtfully about the eggs.

"We can't take the chance they will hatch" Alwan replied and brought his boot down on the eggs. Greta grinded her teeth loudly and turned his gaze away as Alwan crushed the eggs.

Andral told to her softly "They would either die, or kill people and then die, Greta". He didn't mention Shaper Law. The expelled Agent had shown clearly she didn't respect it.

Greta didn't reply and they started towards the Fort again. When they met Meraia, they informed her and her patrol of their success; Meraia was ecstatic. Leaving the guards to their patrol, they pressed towards the Fort's gate.

The walls of Fort Kentia were made of hard wood; rough hewn logs from the woods, occasionally marred by claw marks or the scorches of Fyora's breath. It was a crude parapet, but secure. It seemed that the javelins of the guards kept the rogues away from the wooden walls of the Fort. The crops were mostly unscorched there, and the lumber to the north hadn't been burned. The South Gate, as this gate was called, consisted of double doors of reinforced wood and was wide enough for a large wagon to pass. A sole guard was presiding at the wooden watch tower adjoined to the gate and seemed very glad to see Shapers. The gates were opened wide before they reached them. Weary, demoralized guards came to greet them and informed them that the commander would like to inform them about the situation.

The novices stepped past the gates. Fort Kentia was the main settlement of Greenwood island and served as its port where goods flown in and out. Despite the chaos outside, things in the fort were fairly secure. While the fort didn't have enough soldiers to secure the lands decisively without great risk, there were enough to keep the rogues out and keep the order. The fort evidently had a large number of refugees. Some of the more fortunate were staying at the inns while others stayed in empty warehouses repurposed to accommodate them. Fishermen could keep practicing their trade, but farmers had the look of people that have lost their homes and their future. Even if control was re-established immediately on the farms, the crops have been destroyed already. They tried to do what little work they could around the fort, the docks and the eastern farms that were still protected by the fort, but their prospects remained grim.

When the novices walked through the gates, everyone passing by stopped to stare. Andral could see in the eyes of the outsiders both fear and hope. They did not realize that they were apprentices. As far as they were concerned, Andral, Greta and Alwan were a group of young Shapers, and that was all it required for the group to solve their problems. Crossing the way to the commander's office, Andral noticed that the docks were mostly empty. Most of the boats that usually carried crystals and planks to the other islands had been taken away. Greta was also looking at the docks interested. She must have surmised the same thing.

As they walked, a woman ran up to them. She was young and thin and seemed upset. Her face was marred by worry. She blocked their path and bowed so deeply that her long auburn hair brushed the ground. Straightening up, she looked them in the eye, and said,

"Welcome Shapers! I am Pyx. I am so happy you are here. I need your help. Please help me. "

Andral was puzzled. Such boldness was unusual. He noticed that Alwan seemed more tense too.

"Calm down. What is the problem?" Andral asked.

"It is my husband, Torsten! He is sick. Nobody knows with what. It's a weird disease. Maybe it's a Shaper thing. Could you look at him? See if you can see what it is? Maybe cure him if you can?" Pyx said. Then, as if she remembered her place she added "if you have the time of course."

"A Shaper thing?" Andral said looking at her with a slight frown. Apostate or careless Shapers had through the centuries made and released a number of diseases. Some were serious, some were minor. Some could be cured easily, some were nearly untreatable except by very skilled Shapers employing very expensive reagents. Whatever the case, he didn't like to be reminded of the fact. Alwan however didn't seem to find the reference offending. Making diseases was a crime against the Shaper Law so probably the Guardian thought that such lapses validated the need of the strict laws of the Shapers.

Pyx looked concerned that she offended them. "I... I don't know Shaper. I didn't mean... I... please help us Shaper!" She said as tears started rising in her eyes.

"We will pay Torsten a visit, see what can be done and perhaps we will be able to help." Alwan said. Both Andral and Greta looked at him surprised. Shapers rarely went out of their way to help a single outsider peasant.

Unconcerned, Alwan continued. "Do you know if your husband talked with or interacted with a Shaper woman of average height, piercing gaze, that never displays emotions, a smile that doesn't reach her eyes and peculiar skin complexion? Somewhat waxy?"

Andral and Greta suddenly realized the reason behind Alwan's uncharacteristic care about a peasant. Both let their gaze roam the fort, the crowded warehouses of the refugees, the various barracks of the soldiers. A plague here would be devastating. With rogues outside and the guard weakened by disease it would completely destroy civilization on the island. Surely, not even Litalia would stoop so low, would she?

As Pyx was replying that nothing of the short happened, Greta whispered to him. "Check her health with your Shaping! She may be... " Greta didn't have to finish the sentence. Andral knew that certain Shaper-made weaponized diseases could lay mostly undetectable by the host for long in order to spread.

"Distract her" Andral said and started concentrating and humming lightly.

Greta stepped up to the woman, tried to reassure her, asked her about her husband while Andral moved out of her sight to finish a simple spell. He concentrated but aside of slight malnourishment, he couldn't find anything wrong with the woman. She was either not infected or Litalia had managed to mask the disease. Andral stopped that line of thought. Paranoia wouldn't help them now.

"Lead us on." Andral interrupted Pyx as she was again begging for help. Pyx nodded and quietly led them through muddy pathways to a small wooden house at the Western side of the fort. She knocked the door and they heard a feeble reply from inside. Pyx made to open the door but Greta stopped her. Both Greta and Alwan were looking at him.

"You are the one most skilled in healing and you have studied this sort of thing" Alwan told to him reassuringly.

Andral sighed. That was correct. He couldn't help but notice that the Guardian, so eager to die fighting the enemies of the Shapers didn't show the same enthusiasm about death by disease. Firespit hissed lowly sensing his trepidation. Indeed, he was feeling as if he was about to go into battle. No wonder the Fyora was tense.

"Stay outside" he instructed Pyx and pushed the wooden door.

He entered a small house built by log and timber, furnished with poor but serviceable furniture. A large fire was burning in the brick fireplace and the small windows were shut, making the place warm. Yet, Andral could see that the man resting on a bed in the corner was covered in blankets despite the heat in the room.

The man was young, thin, pale and unshaved. Once he saw that his visitor was a Shaper, his eyes opened wide. With effort, he managed to sit up on his bed.

"I am Torsten. I welcome you, Shaper. I cannot be a good host, though. I am very weak."

"I can see that" Andral said and open the shutters closer to the bed to get some light in to examine the man. "Your wife Pyx asked me to help you. I need to examine you." he said.

Torsten looked surprised. "Pyx did ... you agreed? I am surprised. I did not ... did not think a Shaper would help. "

"I'll cast a couple of simple spells" Andral informed Torsten, speaking with authority and confidence he certainly didn't feel. Litalia was a very powerful Shaper; perhaps there were airborne diseases the mad Shaper could make.

The first spell was meant to detect any Shaper-made disease, looking for traces of essence that such an affliction would carry. Concentrating on the man, Andral using his spell-enhanced senses looked for such signature.  
The disease was Shaper-made.

Before horror could overcome him, Andral focused the search on himself. It took him only two seconds to see that he wasn't infected, but he kept focusing for nearly a minute to make sure. He felt relieved. The disease was not air-borne.

"How long have you been like this?" Andral asked Torsten trying to keep relief from his voice; it would not be good to show such an emotion to a seriously diseased man.

"I started feeling weak a couple of weeks ago. At first it was nothing serious, then we assumed it was the flu. But it got worse and worse and the last couple of days I can't even get out of bed." Torsten replied.

A couple of weeks. Since Pyx didn't catch it, was safe to assume that it was nearly not contagious. It seemed that Torsten was just unlucky and that Litalia didn't plant a disease to the fort after all. Andral rubbed his temples, hiding his immense relief.

Andral moved closer to Torsten and brought a candle to inspect him. His eyes were red and unfocused and his mouth was dry. Looking closely, he could see that Torsten seemed to be infected by a fungus. Not a natural one though; one that was _under_ Torsten's skin growing in long fibers. It was called Burrowing Mold and while not contagious at this late stage, it would probably prove fatal. Burrowing mold was said to be the result of a Shaper experiment in the previous century. The responsible Shaper was executed, but that was small comfort to those who have died from the ailment. The disease was curable, but Andral didn't know how to make the cure. Torsten probably contacted it from a diseased vermin that bit him.

Andral looked at Torsten and with as much comforting voice as he could, he told him "The disease is called Burrowing Mold. It can be cured, but with difficulty. I can't make the cure with the ingredients at hand. The disease is very serious. I am sorry Torsten, but it could be fatal.

You may take a small comfort that you're not contagious at this stage. Avoid much skin contact with your wife and she won't be in danger. The disease will grow worse and you'll be growing weaker. There will be some pain soon. Not too much probably but it will be uncomfortable, especially while you try to visit the bathroom. "

Torsten was looking at Andral horrified as he was talking. But finally he nodded.

"I... understand Shaper. " He met Andral's gaze meekly, afraid. "Do you know... can you tell me how long..."

"I can't be sure how much time you have left, Torsten. You may yet live, don't lose hope. Some have pulled through on their own, some not." Andral said hiding how few actually survive without treatment. "Usually the disease either starts clearing up by the end of the third week or around that time..." he left the sentence unfinished.

Torsten lowered his gaze. "I understand, Shaper. And I appreciate your time and your honesty. I know that you can't spend time healing me. I know you have more pressing matters. But thank you for stopping by and telling me what is wrong. It helps to know, somehow. "

Andral nodded and left the man. He hurried outside to be greeted by the concerned novices and the worried wife.

"The disease is not contagious." He announced. He cringed as Alwan let a breath of relief but Pyx didn't seem to notice; her attention was completely focused on Andral.

"It is called Burrowing Mold and it is very serious. Pyx, you should show strength. Unfortunatelly, I don't know how to cure it" he said, in a rare admission of weakness. Pyx's face turned from worry to despair, but Andral continued.

"I am sincerely sorry Pyx, but the disease will probably be fatal. You need to show strength for your husband's sake and prepare for what is to come. I wish I could do more."

Tears formed in Pyx's eyes. "Thank you for your trouble, Shaper" she said.

As the Shapers turned to leave the woman to her troubles, she wiped her nose in her sleeve and addressed Andral again " Maybe someone can tell you more about the disease. There are sages on the island. I know that. Please help us if you find the time. Please." she begged. Andral sighed and nodded. He really shouldn't commit himself to the troubles of a single woman, and one that overstepped her place at that, but her plight had touched him. And he still felt a little guilt over his earlier relief when he found out that the Fort was not under an insidious attack.

"Burrowing Mold..." Greta said once they were barely out of earshot. "Another gift of the Shapers to the people".

Andral frowned and looked at Alwan. Both were insulted but they let it drop as they moved toward the stone structure in the center of the Fort, that served as the headquarters and office of the Commander.

 **Chapter 10**

The headquarters of Fort Kentia was a squat, short building made of stone as big as three or four common houses. Like the settlement, it was built for endurance and practicality, not aesthetic value. The windows were small and barred. Outside, the fort had an area barricaded by strong wooden fence that could serve as stable where Shapers could leave their creations to be tended. In forts that had more visits by Shapers or needed more protection, these stables would hold several battle creations, like Battle Alphas, Glaahk and Artilae. These creations were instructed by their creators to obey their handlers; outsiders of the order that were tasked to tend for creations and lead them to battle if needed. Shapers needed to take control of creations in the care of outsiders from time to time because most creations would eventually turn rogue if left without Shaper influence for long. At the time, only one large Artila was there. Andral left Firespit in the stables although there were no handlers at the time. The Fyora eyed the Artila suspiciously, having been accustomed to attack an kill such creatures in the past day.

The inside of the command center was mostly like the outside, practical and built for endurance. Thick walls and narrow passages opened to large rooms that could accommodate reinforcing soldiers or act as administration offices which was what they were used for at the time. Officers and assistants were working in the illuminated by crystals offices helping in the administration of the settlement and the barracks.

The novice Shapers were directed to a well-lit room that served as the office of the Fort Kentia's commander; a middle aged muscled woman in shiny armor with insignia marking her rank. The commander seemed experienced both in war and administration. Seeing them entering, the commander raised from her large chair and she gave them an appropriately respectful bow. She seemed relieved that Shapers have come finally.

"Welcome, Shapers! I am Commander Hevvig. I have been waiting for news of the school. What has happened there? Is the school sending help? Are the Shapers going to help us?" she asked.

Andral looked at Alwan. The Guardian closed the door and addressed the commander grimly.

"Greetings Commander Hevvig. We bring bad news. The Shaper school has been nearly destroyed in an attack orchestrated by traitors to the Order. Most of the teachers are dead. You should not expect help from the academy."

Commander Hevvig slumped back into her chair. She looked over them in a stunned silence for a moment.

"So you are it? You are the only Shapers being sent to save us? "

Commander Hevvig was no fool. Unlike the other people in the Fort, she obviously realized that the Shapers in front of her were still only apprentices. Andral noticed that she didn't seem to believe that they could do enough to help the Fort under her care. Still, she seemed willing to ask them to try. She took a moment to compose herself and nodded.

"You have my sympathies for your losses Shapers. This information is useful. It is valuable to know what happened at the school."

"What has been happening here?" Andral asked the commander.

Commander Hevvig rested her elbows on her big, paper-covered desk and took all of them in with her gaze. "As you know, the island has been overrun with monsters. Rogues, you would call them. But they are monsters to us, and there are lots of them. In the bushes, burrowing underground, everywhere. They first appeared deep in the mines at the north end of the island." she said, referring to the large complex of mines that produced crystals, the main export of the island.

"News came back to me of miners being attacked. A few attacks first, then more. I sent note to the school but the Shapers weren't alarmed; they instructed me to just keep an eye on the situation. The day I realized that there was a real problem, the attacks came. From what I hear, one hour the tunnels were clear. Then, just minutes later, they were full of monsters. A few miners died. Most were able to flee, thank goodness.

Then the monsters poured out and spread out. They hid in the woods, crawled everywhere, jumped out in ambushes, killed humans anywhere they were isolated. So I sent scouts out to monitor the situation and contact the school and called everyone back to the fort. Many civilians got on boats and left for other islands. And then the quarantine happened."

"Quarantine?" Greta asked.

"A courier came from Dhonal's Isle." Commander Hevvig replied mentioning the largest of the Ashen islands. "He said that all travel between islands was to stop immediately, to restrict the spread of the monsters. That means only I can allow people to take a boat away from here. And then only when absolutely necessary. And that is where things have been. I have kept things afloat as best I can. Waiting for Shaper help that has not arrived." she concluded with a sigh.

"No Shapers tried to help you?" Greta pressed on.

"None have even visited. Well, just one, from your school. But he passed through quickly without seeing me. He arrived a few hours after the quarantine order and appropriated a boat before we had a chance to enforce the quarantine. " The Commander replied.

"But now you are here. Trapped here, in fact, with us. Will you be able to help us? Will you help us find out where these monsters are coming from, and destroy them? If you did, it may be safe for people to leave the island. Like you."

There was an unmistakable undertone of menace to her voice. She had been given orders from the Shapers to keep the island under quarantine, so she could use that order to keep them from leaving. If they ever wanted to leave this island to seek help and guidance from elsewhere, they would need her permission. And she wanted something from them.

Alwan crossed his hands angrily next to Andral. That this outsider would try to give orders to Shapers was obviously infuriating to him. On the other hand, Greta looked at Andral hopefully. She clearly wanted to offer to help the townsfolk whether they asked properly or not.

Before the Guardian would say, or do, something they would all regret, Andral cut in. "Outside" he told the other two and without waiting he moved to open the door. Alwan followed with a grunt with Greta in tow. The gaze of the commander followed them. She was unquestionably shaken by what happened and Andral could see signs of dislike in her expression. Commander Hevvig clearly didn't like Shapers.


	6. Part 6 A mysterious device

**Chapter 11**

The discussion on what to do with the Commander's request was swift. Greta and Andral agreed that they should accept the Commander's veiled blackmail and help the town and they convinced Alwan to let the matter of how that request for help was given to drop. Stopping rogues were among the most important duties for a Shaper and the Guardian knew it. Teaching outsiders in position of power to respect the Order was also important but not at this time. To calm the loyalist Guardian, Andral agreed that if they traveled to Dhonal's isle, the biggest island and the seat of power of the Shaper ruler of these remote islands, or when help arrived, they would report the incident with Commander Hevvig.

Stepping inside the office again, Andral spoke with a voice full of Shaper confidence and authority. " You have convinced us. We will help you deal with the rogues."

The commander nodded, surprised. She didn't expect such cooperation from Shapers.

"Excellent." the commander said.

"Then we have much to discuss. And I will make sure the people of the fort hear of your offer of cooperation. I am sure they will be glad to hear it. As I said earlier, the rogues seem to have come out of the mines. I sent some scouts there. They explored, and they found some sort of Shaper artifact. I am not sure what it is, but it may tell us something about the source of the monsters."

She fished a key from a drawer and passed it to Greta.

"It is in the storeroom in the northeast corner of the fort. Look at it please and tell me what you think." the commander told them and sat back.

Greta led the way. With a few questions they found themselves inside a dusty wooden storeroom that merchants passing through used to store the crystals that Shapers used in much of their work. However at the time, something unusual was being kept in the room.

It was a cylindrical container, a canister of shorts, a little over a foot high. The sides were made of thick, carefully blown glass and the frame was made from an exotic metal with magical properties, named puresteel. Inside the canister, Andral could see a glowing fluid. It swirled and moved about, seemingly under its own power. It looked like it was, in its own way, alive. Andral had never seen anything exactly like this before, but he had studied about similar liquids and has used more impure forms of it. The Shapers held essence within themselves, grew it with care in essence pools or stored it in essence pods like he was carrying on his person. For very delicate and precise experiments, Shapers were using very well purified essence, clear of impurities, particles or faults. This canister could contain something like that. However, such devices and pure essence were rare and highly controlled. In all his time in the academy, Andral hasn't seen any such device or even a drop of purified essence. He wondered why was one such device on this remote island. The pure essence that swirled in the canister also seemed charged; prepared with Shaper magic to do... something.

"There is a small section of fragile glass at the top. If you break it with the palm of your hand, the substance will come forth and energize you." Greta noticed. She seemed fascinated by the device.

" I wonder what it is! We should see what it does." She said eagerly and made a step forward.

Alwan looked nervous. "Caution! We need direct permission to use a Shaper device like this!" he warned her.  
Greta seemingly ignored him, but Andral caught her attention. " We have no idea what effect this device, this charged essence will have on us Greta! What if it is a trap that Shapes a powerful disease on the user? Borrowing mold probably started with a device like this."

Greta stopped in her tracks and turned to look at him.

"There is good reason behind Shaper Law Greta, " Alwan scoffed "but if you realized that you wouldn't have been expelled."

Greta ignored the Guardian and asked Andral "Can you tell if this device holds a disease, Andral?"

"I _cannot_ tell that it does _not_ hold a disease Greta." He replied. "But don't you think it's suspicious that such a device was left behind in the mines therogues come out of? The base of the enemy? It was not an exceptional Agent that retrieved it Greta, common scouts did. As such, it is obvious that it was not guarded well enough. And yet, this device contains more purified essence than a Shaper would use in his or her life."

Greta scoffed. "You are exaggerating and you underestimate common people." she said, but Andral could see the doubt through her bravado.

"I am not exaggerating. Not much anyway. This much purified essence... You have received training, you know how valuable and powerful it is. it is probably something big whatever it is, Greta."

Alwan whispered "As if she did paid attention to her studies"

This time Greta shot him a glare, but kept her attention to Andral.

"This device may actually be harmless and just abandoned by our enemy. But what if it is a trap? This much essence charged for an explosion could level this storeroom and punch a gap in the wall. Or start a very serious and strong plague. Would you take the risk just to appease your curiosity?" Andral continued.

Greta sighed and moved back. "Very well." She said defeated. "Have it your way."

The three novices locked the storehouse, left Firespit to guard it and went to the headquarters to warn Commander Hevvig. They found the commander working in her office. She stood up when they entered waiting for their report.

"The device was most unusual and one we're not familiar with." Andral said. "It didn't give us clues about what foe we face or their plans. While we do not know the use of this Shaper device, it could be very dangerous if activated as it holds significant power. Keep it under lock and key at all times, unless a Shaper comes looking for it. It is inert at the time and doesn't present any threat unless used." he said with a bit more confidence than he felt. He hoped he was right.

The commander seemed disappointed but not surprised. She nodded in agreement and addressed them.

"We should move on to dealing with the actual problem. The monsters that come out of the mines. There is not much information of value I can give you. Only that the mines to the north would be the best place to explore since that's where the monster infestation started. If it is possible, please find who created the creatures afflicting us, and destroy them. If you can, I will assist you as best I can. And of course, I could relax the quarantine to allow you to leave the island."

Andral nodded and along with the other two novices he left the office. Once outside, Alwan told Andral, "A Fyora by itself outside the warehouse, would draw attention especially in times like these. Perhaps you should recall it. The warehouse is locked and so far nobody has tried to break in. Let's avoid drawing attention to it."

"Can you control it from such a distance?" Greta said curious.

"Yes, she's not that far." Andral said. "For control at greater distance, say to control a creation at the school, special huge magical crystals are used but I haven't learn how to use them. Not every Shaper is instructed in their use."

Alwan frowned. "Was it necessary to impart that information to an outsider, Andral? Greta is no longer a novice."

With a sigh, Andral turned away without answering and concentrated to give the command to Firespit to find them. It wasn't difficult for him to control her, the distance was a few hundred yards. The settlement wasn't very large.

As they waited for Firespit to come, guided by Andral's gentle urgings, they decided that they should head out of the East Gate, get testimonies from survivors and investigate the entrance of the mines before dark.

 **Chapter 12**

Outside of the East Gate of the Fort, the young novices encountered a heavier presence of guards that seemed to be doing a good job of keeping the rogues away from the farmhouses and shacks that dotted the area. A few scorch marks made by Fyoras and the slimy goo of a decomposing worm could be seen here and there but this area was considered secure enough for farmers to go out and do their job. The farmers were understandably jumpy, working in large groups and with a clear path towards the road and the Fort. Half a mile to the east, there were the wooden shacks the miners used and the warehouses where the crystals were stored.

To Andral's discomfort, for every outsider that was relieved Shapers have arrived to help there seemed to be one that was blaming the Shapers for the situation. Firespit especially was getting suspicious looks, even in the presence of her creator! The malcontents kept their attitude sufficiently polite though. And to his credit, even Alwan seemed to realize that there was some truth in the people's attitude that this is a problem made by Shapers against Shapers and they were caught in the middle. At least this area was patrolled well enough that the novices had to dispatch just a couple of rogues.

The young Shapers didn't learn much they didn't know in the few questions they made to the farmers and the few remaining miners. The monsters came out of the Mines. And they kept coming. The remaining miners, ordered to remain and watch the mines or having nowhere else to go were just locking their doors, remaining inside and hoped the soldiers will keep them safe from the rogues and bring them food. It was a wretched situation for them, to be practically imprisoned in small warehouses, workshops and offices. The guards patrolling near the abandoned miner buildings also had similar stories.

A few people and guards directed them to speak with an outsider mage, named Hawthorne, that kept his laboratory in the area. They had little trouble locating his home; it was a large strong wooden structure with a garden holding various herbs about a hundred yards south of the miner huts. Andral and Alwan have heard of Hawthorne; a loyal outsider mage that like Crider had permission to teach magic to those the Shapers allowed him to teach. Andral knew he was a also a skilled alchemist that the Shapers often employed for tasks they considered beneath them like the creation of pods and spores; magical powders of various effects that affected everyone inside a small cloud. Alwan also told him that Hawthorne was also very skilled in giving magical properties to items and creating wands.

They knocked the door of Hawthorne's door and entered. The interior of the wooden building had a thick chemical smell, was warm and was lit by sunlight and the glowing embers under several pots holding bubbling alchemical reagents. Tables and shelves were packed with bottles, fluids, dusts, herbs and laboratory equipment. The far wall led to the second part of the building probably serving as Hawthorne's private quarters.

Hawthorne himself, looking up as the door opened was a slightly portly man of average height and past his prime as evident by his gray hair and trimmed beard, but still very eager to work. He wore a dark lab coat, stained with various substances and herbs. As he looked at Hawthorne's well worn lab attire Andral remembered Senea, the novice interested in pods, alchemy and botany that was killed in the attack to the school just a couple of days ago. She would have liked it here.

The outsider alchemist approached them and extended a permanently stained hand to them in greetings.

"Ah, what a relief. Welcome, Shaper. I have not had any of your kind in here for weeks. I am Hawthorne. I work on understanding item enhancements. I sell pods, spores, wands and enchanted crystals. My products are good, my knowledge is extensive, and my prices are reasonable. I am also authorized by the Shapers to provide magical instruction. Please let me know how I can help in these dark times."

Andral made introductions, with Alwan not failing to warn Hawthorne that Greta has been expelled and should not receive magical training. Then the guardian asked, " What do you know about the mines, Hawthorne? And aren't you worried about the rogues around? "

"Not at this point. I am not without my defenses. Rogues that bother me tend to explode. I know very little about the mines. I have not been in them. My only real contact has been using the crystals and stones that come out of them. The mines are closed, and filled with rogues, as you may have heard. And I have heard rumors..." Hawthorne's voice trailed and he seemed thoughtful and concerned. "Rumors that worry me very much."

"What rumors have you heard" Alwan pressed.

Hawthorne seemed conflicted about answering, but decided to obey. "I have heard that there are Shapers on these isles. Evil Shapers. Wandering and wreaking havoc. Of course, this is what normal people are saying. They probably can't be trusted. They have all sorts of funny ideas about Shapers."

Andral and Alwan exchanged looks. Andral spoke up. "We have met one such Shaper, called Litalia. She was a powerful Shaper with very peculiar skin complexion, waxy, somewhat glowing, that attacked the school Hawthorne. Almost all the teachers were killed and many novices and initiates shared their fate."

Hawthorne seemed very disturbed by the news. He looked at the grave expression of the Novices and knew they were speaking the truth. "A rogue Shaper?" He said mortified. "That is ... I have seen no such woman, but rest assured that, if I do, I will run very fast." After a momentary pause he added "I think I will keep this news to myself, Shapers. People might find them upsetting. "

Changing the subject, Andral said " Let us see your wares. We may need pods and spores in the mines".

"You're going in the mines? Of course I'll help you Shapers." Hawthorne said with a smile. "As I said, my prices are most reasonable."

Using some of the money they've made from Crider and exchanging a few valuables they've gathered from the nests of the rogues, the Novices stocked up on several healing and blessing pods and spores.

As they were ready to leave Hawthorne approached Andral and with a careful manner to avoid offending a Shaper, he said

"There is something that I am looking for from the mines. I heard that the mine had a powerful item for its defense, a wand of the Inferno. But, since the mine is lost, it doesn't need the wand anymore, does it? Of course, the wand may be lost or used up or destroyed. But if you could find it and bring it to me, I might be able to learn to duplicate it. This would be very valuable to me.

If you could spare the time and effort and locate it for me, I would teach you how to make magical items and wands and also share a secret I have learned about magic items. A very useful secret. "

"I will keep it in my mind, but I can't make any promises" Andral replied. He was intrigued by Hawthorne's promise; the outsider was admittedly skilled in alchemy. If he had shown as much diligence in the decades he had studied magic item creation, a field Shapers rarely excelled at, he was bound to have learned some interesting techniques.

As they were stepping outside of alchemist's workshop, Greta suddenly turned and addressed Hawthorne. "Can you cure Burrowing Mold?"

Hawthorne looked at her surprised. "Oh, that's an ugly ailment." he said with concern. "Fortunately, I can cure it. I have most of the ingredients needed to make a salve that will eradicate the problem within days. All I need to make the salve is some saltweed. It is one of the herbal crops harvested on Harmony Isle. I'm sure you can find some in the woods."

Again Alwan and Greta turned to their gaze to him, puzzled. A Shaper, whatever his or her sect is required to know the basics of alchemy and botany. Apprentices like Andral training to join the Shaper sect of the order spend many hours putting this basic knowledge to practice since they do a lot of the basic work that full Shapers find beneath them. Andral expected that Alwan, a Guardian, would have forgot most of what he learned, but since agents create all kinds of poisons, antidotes and traps, he thought Greta would recognize the plant. Apparently, the expelled agent was not paying proper attention to her botany lessons.

Fortunately for Torsten and Pyx, he did know about the plant and among the things he had retrieved from the school basement was a batch of saltweed of the required quality.  
"We have some saltweed stored in a safe place outside of the school" Andral informed Hawthorn. "It's about three days to go and retrieve it. We should fetch it after we deal with the rogues in the mines"

It was a short trip to the entrance of the mines. Daylight extended just a few feet inside the entrance and while illumination crystals were placed sparsely further in the dunk cave much of the interior was covered in darkness. Andral, under Greta's guidance picked up an illumination crystal, tied it securely in a leather cord and hang it around his neck.

Prepared as best as they could, the novice Shapers and Firespit entered the Kentia Mines; the tunnels and caves that were the main source of wealth on Greenwood Isle. The mines produced crystals, not metal. Crystals were highly valued for their use in magical tools, used both for experiments and to create wands, potions, and similar items. The servile and human workers had dug long shafts into the stone and earth and the walls and floor were uneven and rough. Dirty water pooled at corners and impressions. Andral immediately noticed that there was the strong, constant smell of vinegar in the air. That was odd. Vinegar wasn't the reagent or product of any Shaper spell or process he knew of.

Alwan interrupted his thoughts. "The mines contain a lot of creations. So many that I can sense them. They are all completely uncontrolled and requiring destruction according to our laws."

The group moved into the mines following the main shaft with Firespit a few yards ahead of them. Soon, without encountering much resistance, they reached a large open area that was probably used to house tools, uniforms and crystals before they were sent to the warehouses. There were signs of battle in this room. Broken batons and swords were scattered around amidst the chewed bones and corpses of the fallen defenders.

One such corpse attracted Andral's attention. A robed figure was lying among the fallen near a table holding a few tools and crystals. He was probably an outsider mage or an alchemist, charged with the dull job of evaluating mined crystals for their suitability for magical work. He probably was trapped in here by some rogues. Andral saw the glint of metal on the ground behind him. It is a crude brass key. He decided to take it.

"Look, living tools and **a lot** of crystals!" Greta exclaimed from another part of the big room.

"We're not here to loot the caves, apostate!" Alwan quickly admonished her.

Before Greta and Alwan got into another fight in the midst of a host of rogues that everyone of them could feel, Andral intervened.

"We may need the living tools in the caves to deal with locks and traps. I found a key but I doubt it works on every lock. And the crystals sitting there are not helping anyone. We could bring them to Hawthorne or another mage. If we're supposed to pay a fee for provisions even in these times, we can pay it with these crystals."

And then, Firespit hissed. A few rogues have noticed them at last. Or as possibly, heard Alwan and Greta squabble. A sizzling bolt of fire from a rogue Fyora landed near Alwan as Greta overturned a big table and took cover behind it with Andral joining her after instructing Firespit to take cover next to the entrance of the tunnel the rogues were approaching from. With Greta and Andral hurling spells behind the protection of the table shielding them and Firespit and Alwan dispatching any worms and Fyoras that broke in, the group had little trouble with this attack. But they all sensed the caves grow a bit more quiet. The rogues were realizing someone have entered their lair and hunting grounds.


	7. Part 7 New horrors in Kentia mines

**Chapter 13**

The young Shapers made their way through the main mine shaft passing colorful crystal formations and outcroppings. Andral guessed those crystals haven't been mined because they were deemed of lesser quality. They made a hasty progress, wanting to thin out the rogues before they proceed further. They were encountering mainly small groups of Fyoras, Thands and worms which presented little trouble for the now seasoned group.

It wasn't long till they reached a large spacious cavern that seemed to be a kind of node with several smaller passages leading out of it. Stacks of crystals to be examined and tools were left there by the fleeing workers. A couple of broken weapons and a burned shield along with a few chewed bones here and there completed the image of abandonment.

"Let's return to the entry cavern and clear the side passages before moving away from this node" Andral said and concentrated on healing a nasty burn on Alwan's leg.

Before the Guardian could answer, Andral felt Firespit tensing.

"They are coming!" Greta warned and looked around for cover quickly. Andral could now listen to several footsteps. A larger number of rogues was approaching. Andral ground his teeth cursing his inexperience and cocky confidence. Foolishly, they've walked to the middle of the cavern. He fell into spellcasting to bless and protect his allies, while Alwan rushed to put his back on a large crystal outcropping to avoid being surrounded.

A trio of Thands rushed in from a side passage followed by a couple of Fyoras from a different one. Alwan banged his sword on his shield to draw the attention of the ape-like rogues as Andral was finishing his bolstering spells. A bolt of acid from Greta killed one of the Fyoras, but the second one got Andral in the arm with a flaming bolt before he had any chance to look for cover. Directing Firespit to assist the Guardian, Andral ducked behind a crate. Greta managed to kill the second Fyora, but before they could turn their attention to the Thands, four more Fyoras poured in from the opposite direction and headed towards them. Greta, more aware of the battlefield than Andral managed to injure one with a spell before they closed in. Kneeling behind the crate, Andral didn't have the mobility to dodge. Three bolts of fire hit the young Shaper, burning him badly. Andral screamed in a haze of pain and fell on the ground again. He called Firespit to assist him as he used a badly burned hand to bring a healing pod to his mouth and bit on it hard. The warmth covered him quickly, soothing the burns and knitting his burned flesh. Within a second, Andral was well enough to throw a bolt of fire of his own, that brought down the Fyora Greta had injured, as Firespit bit hard on the neck of another and the expelled Agent killed another one.

Firespit quickly dispatched the Fyora in her jaws, but not without suffering some damage of her own. The Fourth Fyora spit a ball of fire that got Greta on the belly, but her leather armor absorbed most of the damage. Andral turned to see that Alwan was fighting two thands, having killed one with Firespit earlier. The Shaper sent a bolt of searing acid against a Thand that hasn't suffered injury, mating its fur with acid.

"Watch out!" Greta warned. Three more Thands have charged in the room and closed on them. Andral sent a bolt of fire against one and quickly retreated while Greta finished it off. However, the other two Thands reached the agent before Firespit could draw their attention. Before Greta could do much, a Thand punched her right in the face, the force of the blow staggering the young woman enough to render her unable to avoid the blows of the other Thand. Andral sent Firespit to her aid, instructing the Fyora to bite the legs of one of the Thands and turned to see how Alwan fared.

As he did, he saw two more Fyoras charging the Guardian that was still in combat with a Thand, sending bolts of fire his way. Blood was running from the side of Alwan's face and he seem to favor one leg. He was also wounded. Firespit's fear and pain as she got a hit draw Andral's attention. Greta hadn't recovered enough to cast a spell but was using her dagger to fend off the blows of one Thand as the other was pummeling his poor creation with clublike fists.

And then, three worms, a Fyora and a Thand entered from a side tunnel. The situation was impossible. Andral, closed in with Alwan and cast a fast spell to heal the Guardian's leg and got hit by a Fyora's bolt for his trouble. He rushed towards the bruised Greta and Firespit. "We have to fall back!" He shouted as he threw some healing spores in the air, healing all of them. "We need to fight them few at a time!"

Greta, invigorated by the spores seem to agree as she managed a quick stab to the Thand's leg and used the distraction to run towards the main opening. Andral sent Firespit to guard her escape as he closed with the Guardian and threw one of the magic crystals he got from the school to one of the Thands as it was about to flank Alwan. As the magical blue stone connected with the Thand, it cracked and a blue energy spread on it, sapping all warmth from the apelike creature. The Thand gave a short whimper and keeled over, covered in its frozen sweat. Alwan joined Andral as they rushed back towards the tunnels, a bolt of a Fyora's fire hitting the novice Shaper on his back.

Ignoring their multiple wounds, the novices tried to lose their pursuers in the smaller back tunnels.

"Have Firespit delay them and then make another!" Alwan suggested. "She's small enough and agile to be able to ambush them."

"Let's have the Guardian delay them, he's bulkier and nobody will miss him." Greta snorted in reply as she sent a bolt of acid to corrode a weak support beam hoping to cause a partial collapse of the roof to block the rogues.

A few twisting turns later, a few crates dropped by Alwan's strong shoulders and bolts thrown by Firespit, Andral and Greta, have earned a small reprieve to the weary group. They've all used healing pods and Andral used an essence pod to replenish his nearly depleted essence, so he could cast more demanding spells. Feeling better, they quickly dispatched the first group of rogues that reached them, and escaped again before the rest of the rogues closed in. By drawing small groups of the rogues to them and hitting them hard, the group managed to thin the oncoming rogue horde enough to break the pursue. They were tired, but safe. For the moment.

"There must have been at least fifty rogues so far and we haven't cleared even half the mines." Alwan said drinking from his waterskin as he sat on an empty crate. "and the guards have killed some that come out."

"How could a single shaper make so many?" Andral wondered.

"Litalia herself made all these? Along with the hundreds that roam the forests?" Greta asked incredulously.

"Many of those in the forests were released moments after she made them according to the scout report we found" Andral reminded her. "The madwoman was making creations and letting them loose once they were far enough from her to not attack her." he added.

"But this..." he motioned his hand around to show the whole gallery they were catching a breath in. "She probably stayed here for long to create all the creations that are now rogue. She couldn't have risked making over a hundred rogues in her own base, and it's not possible to control as many. It would take all of our teachers combined to do that" He said.

"So, she's not alone." Greta said with a lack of emotion.

Alwan and Andral turned to look at the failed novice. They both assumed that their teacher, Master Hoge, was collaborating with Litalia. Would it be possible that he also made creations for her?

" Hoge?" Alwan echoed his thoughts.

"He couldn't have slipped many creations that far without anyone noticing" Greta scoffed dismissively.

"And the host here, along with the rogues killed outside is too big even for two Shapers." Andral quickly interjected before another fight could erupt.

Alwan gritted his teeth. The Guardian could not avoid the conclusion that there were more shapers involved in the plot. "How many?" He said without looking at them.

"I can't..." Andral begun.

"How many?!" Alwan said more forcefully.

"If I had to guess, I would say at least three full Shapers along with Litalia to fill the mines, maybe four. We've found over fifty creations as you said and there could be a hundred more..."

Alwan interrupted him, uncaring about his calculations with a grunt. "If you are correct, then there would be a shaping laboratory here, with pools of essence." He said. "Let's find it." Andral and Greta hopped to their feet and the young shapers continued their search, using the side tunnels to avoid encountering another horde.

Another surprise awaited the shapers after they moved deeper in the mines. Along with the easy to defeat worms, deeper in the mines they encountered a few artilae. That, by itself, was not a surprise since they've already seen rogue artilae in the area. However the variant infesting this area seemed weaker than the ones they've encountered so far. One hit by Greta's spells, Alwan's sword or Firespit, was enough to kill these fragile creatures most of the time. At first the novices attributed this to luck and their own increase in battle skills. Yet, after a cursory examination Andral gave to one of the slain acid-spitting worms proved that they were made with less skill than the rest of Litalia's creations.

"Certainly the work of a less skilled Shaper" he told Greta and Alwan as they kept walking, the guardian leading the way. Alwan's reply was suddenly cut by a grunt as the guardian was hit by something.

"Back! Turrets!" He called as a 3-inch thorn was buried deep in Firespit's tail. Andral and Greta immediately took cover behind a slight corner but the Guardian was hit again in the back, as he was limping to safety. The poison! Andral thought with alarm. The poison of the thorns must be slowing him down! Andral didn't stop to think twice. He spread some spores in the air to heal Alwan and Firespit and dashed out of his cover to pull the guardian to safety. He hoped Firespit would draw some of the Turret's attacks. Another poisoned thorn hit Alwan but his armor held. Another missed Firespit that hissed and sent a ball of fire towards the darkness that hid the turret.

The Fyora's flames hit the turret; a big one like the ones in the academy. In the light, Andral saw how the thorns were being spit at them that fast. There were **two** turrets. As he draw the guardian out of their line of fire, he realized that Litalia must have hidden something important there. Alwan's rasping breath brought him out of his thoughts. While Firespit seemed to have managed to fight off the poison, especially with the help of the healing spores, Alwan wasn't that lucky. With quick but careful motions Andral removed the three poisoned thorns from the novice's body. Alwan didn't complain; he was losing conscience. While Andral was concentrating to neutralize the poison, Greta grabbed a healing pod and emptied it in the Guardian's mouth. Andral continued his ministrations, using the power of the shapers to heal his ally as he was regaining his strength and conscience.

"I saved your life, Guardian!" Greta told Alwan triumphantly when the glaze of the poison left his eyes.

"Andral saved my life!" Alwan retorted. "He's the one that drew me to ... "

Greta scoffed, "I was the one that gave you the healing pod when you were about to die! The Shaper knows how to heal people, I know when the poison is about to kill you."

Alwan with a grunt stood up, still behind the curve that kept the hellish thorns away. "Thank you Andral" he said pointedly. "Greta, if you have spent half as much time to learning the ethics of our order as you did with the poisons, you would still be an Agent."

"Alwan, you're welcome." Andral cut in forcefully before an argument brew up again. "There must be something important there. How can we pass? These things almost killed you!"

"They won't get me by surprise this time. I have my shield. We will jump from cover, you'll hit them with everything you have and I'll close in and finish them off" he said.

Firespit jumped out of the cover first, sending fire to single the already hit turret. As Firespit was getting back into cover, Andral and Greta hit the distant turret while Alwan, protected by his shield, sprinted towards the killing plants. Alwan's shield blocked one thorn and another hit Greta's shoulder before she could return to safety. However, the second barrage by the novices and Firespit destroyed one of the Turrets and Alwan hacked the remains of the other.

Alert to the presence of turrets, the novice Shapers managed to cut their way through the turrets and artilae without encountering any great danger. Wounds were healed by magic, and magical reserves were replenished by essence pods.

"Stop!" Greta suddenly warned. Andral, having Firespit lead the way stopped his creation.

"Trap" Greta said to him. "Give me a couple of living tools and I'll deal with it." She said pointing to a part of the floor that Andral, now that he has been warned, could see it was slightly discolored.

Greta approached the trap with the living tools; the tentacle creations that Shapers and outsiders used to deal with machinery or to pick locks. Alwan made a slight grimace; living tools could be directed by outsiders knowing how to use them, but Greta was working too fast; she probably was controlling the tools using her own essence as most Agents learn to do even before they learn spells. While not strictly forbidden, it obviously made Alwan uncomfortable.

"There, done. We can pass. Although I damaged the mechanism and it won't be able to reset even if we want it to. Andral come here so I could show you a trick or two." Greta said.

"Do we have time for this?" Alwan grumbled.

"Yes." Andral replied and moved to inspect the Agent's work.

Hard as he tried to understand, he found the rough, quick lesson beyond his understanding.  
"Don't worry. I will explain more about this afterwards" Greta reassured him. "It was overwhelming for me too the first few times. I nearly lost a finger in training."

Cautiously moving forward, the novices entered what must have been a Shaper laboratory. The area was illuminated well by magical crystals that activated when one was close. Laboratory equipment, notes, reagents and even a dried up essence pool were in this room. Andral's attention was drawn to three unusual items on the floor in an alcove to the south. They were the remnants of crystal canisters containing a thick organic goo. They're broken now. The inside of the crystal was covered with the dried remnants of the slime. The faint smell of essence still hanged in the air, just noticeable under the vinegar smell. They were the same sort of canister they have seen in the storeroom in Fort Kentia. Someone or something used several of them.

"Careful now" Andral said to the others. "We still don't know what these things do".

Greta snorted "They have been used and the place hasn't exploded. They can't be too dangerous."

A cursory search of the laboratory turned up some valuable pods and spores that could prove handy in the face of so many foes and an assortment of crystals that could be used to place minor enchantments to equipment if it was treated properly. Inside a locker Greta discovered the wand Hawthorne wanted to study. The powerful wand of the inferno.

"I'm not sure I can use it safely." She said as she turned the thin, decorated with bright runes piece of bone in her hands. "Can you Andral?"

"I hope we don't have to find out" he replied as he put it in his belt. The Shapers left the laboratory and moved further and deeper in the rogue-infested labyrinths of the Kentia mines.

 **Chapter 14**

The young shapers haven't gone far before they found themselves in one of the natural caverns full of crystal formations. However, in the absence of any miners, someone has taken over the chamber for a different purpose.

A stone Shaping platform has been built in the middle of the cave. There was a creature sitting on it. It was like a huge and bloated form of fungus, twice the height of a man and over two feet wide, with long, moist tentacles waving in the air above it. Tendrils extended from its base to a small, putrid, ill-maintained pool of essence next to it. Alwan and Greta looked at Andral for answers. He had never seen such a creature. Though it was immobile and looked helpless, Andral thought that there must have been something sinister about it. Why else would it be here?

The strange fungus didn't keep the novices waiting long. The waving of its tentacles intensified and followed a strange pattern. There was a flash of light, and the vinegar smell suddenly grew stronger. And then, there was a new creation, a worm, next to it. A new rogue, ready to hunt.

Andral thought his eyes were deceiving him. What he was seeing was unthinkable. A _creation_ making a creation! That must have been the most irresponsible act a Shaper could do. It is a crime against the balance of the natural world.

Greta had a strange look on her face as she threw a glance full of accusation on Andral. As if she placed the blame for this horror on the Shapers. Then she started waving her hands as she sent a bolt of fire against the worm that was itching their way.

Andral sent a bolt of his own magic against the illegitimate creation, firespit joining him. Alwan moved with determination against the huge tentacle fungus cleaving the worm Greta had burned on the way. And then he stopped.

"Andral, there's _another one_!" He shouted. Andral had never heard his voice as close to desperation.

"Then, we will destroy it too. And if there are more, we will destroy them too." Greta reassured the Guardian.

But the abominations weren't easy to destroy. The first one was able to withstand the magical barrage without showing signs of slowing, on the contrary. Andral could see the one Alwan mention now and by the light of a new rogue being created further in the cavern another one they seemed to pick up speed now that they felt threatened.

At least the plant Alwan was hacking at was not fighting back at all. Those tentacles were not good for fighting, only to shape rogues. Countless rogues. An endless army of rogues to overwhelm the island. And they could shape fast it seemed.

Fire from a charging Fyora hit Alwan's arm and he yelped in pain. Greta backpedaled against a worm and Alwan had to stop his furious assault on the aberrant thing to defend himself from the increasing number of rogues. Another Fyora got in range and send fire towards the novice Shaper as he kept attacking the spawner. As Andral ducked from cover he heard the Guardian grunting as worm's teeth found a weak spot on his armor. Firespit was getting anxious.

They were being overwhelmed. Andral was about to call for a retreat when Alwan shouted above the sounds of the angry rogues "Go for the Creations first! That's how you fight against... those than can Shape. We can take the Creations down faster than they can Shape."

A bolt of acid splashed a Fyora on the snout. "Andral, use crystals! No good to hoard them!" Greta shouted as she followed the Guardian's advice. Andral kicked a worm as its bite grazed his side. He saw the reasoning. Andral directed Firespit to bite down on the worm as he reached for a red crystal containing a powerful charge of magic.

"Alwan! Crystal!", the Shaper warned the Guardian, now his back on the forbidden plant and fighting off two worms while fending off fire from a Fyora. Alwan quickly ducked to the left, leaving an opening for Andral. The Shaper threw the yellow-colored, essence filled crystal at the spot Alwan just left. A spray of strong acid covered the area, barely missing Alwan and left the three rogues dead. Even the tree-sized fungus was harmed, its protective bark open. Alwan hacked at the opening while Greta sent fire to stop more worms.

Greta and Firespit's attacks forced the incoming enemies, five freshly made Creations, to move closer to each other. Stupid things, Andral thought as he used a second crystal to cover them in a large blast of magical energy. The combined attacks that followed finished the rogues off and Andral quickly healed the Guardian before another wave was created.

They fell into a rhythm; Greta, Andral and Firespit were taking the rogues off one by one as they were being created and Alwan was hacking at the large Fungi that made them. There were five of these things all in all. At first, with five of these things creating enemies, the situation was tense. Andral had to use more Crystals and they all suffered a few burns and bites. But once the number of the "Spawners" as they came to call them was reduced the situation became more manageable.

In the end, after a long, exhausting battle, the last Spawner became immobile. Andral swept sweat from his face and looked around the cavern, now better illuminated by the smoldering remains of countless rogues, the floor covered in ichor. The enemy at the time dealt with and the shock of the discovery having subsided, the realization of what they witnessed surfaced.

Andral looked the other two, covered with dirt, blood, sweat and ichor. His mind returned to Litalia's worlds that the Shapers would be consumed, that the attack was not isolated. Creations that can Shape. The Rebels can make Creations that can Shape and are ruthless enough to do it.

Alwan, although exhausted was cutting the roots of the dead Spawners, connecting them to the putrid essence just in case. He had a grimace of determination. "Andral estimated about four traitors to make all these rogues." he said finally. "I guess these... things, are what was responsible. We cleared the heart of the enemy force. We should tell the insubordinate Outsider Hevvig that we dealt with the problem."

Greta locked her eyes on Andral and frowned. "Andral knows or figured out something and wants to hide it. It's probably bad news." He informed Alwan. Andral bit his lips. The novice Agent was good in reading people, or he was bad in hiding from her. Alwan, surprised, looked from Greta to Andral, as the Shaper tried to deny the accurate guess of the girl. "I don't know what you're talking about." he said hastily.

Greta's frown deepened. "Andral, I'm tired, worried and wounded. I assure you I was not let go because of a lack of skill from the Order, you cannot fool me. Tell me what you're hiding or I'll use our techniques to fish it out, show you first-hand how the Order of the Shapers interrogates humans and creations."

Alwan looked at Andral. He wasn't supportive; he took _Greta's_ side this time of all times. Andral sighed. "It's just a thought, I don't want to..." he started but Alwan's impatient huffing stopped him.

"You said we cleared the enemy. I disagree. The Spawners, those horrid abominations, these perversions of our laws, the things that should never be... were not rogues. You have seen Firespit fighting, and you have seen Rogues fighting. The Spawners were too orderly, too precise in their actions and they are just plants. They were under control, following orders."

Greta and Alwan looked at Andral for a long, awkward moment. Then Alwan addressed both of them. "Then we better make sure that whatever traitor hides in here cannot heal those. Help me destroy their roots, the essence pools and tendrils."

They did just that for a few more minutes. Firespit was standing guard as the Shapers were burning and chopping the remains of the Spawners. "We need to inform the Order as soon as possible about these abominations." Alwan said while burning the essence in one of the pools.

"How could we hope to win? They can Shape Shapers..." Andral muttered.

Alwan retorted with anger. "We're half-trained novices and we took out five Spawners without casualties. Whatever horror the traitors can think of, we can counter. These mindless perversions are no Shaper! A full Shaper could destroy ten of them together!"

And the Rebels would just make ten more, Andral thought but didn't reply. The situation was grim enough that he didn't want to lower the morale of his allies. Creations that can Shape. His mind raced back to Litalia's words: " It is only the beginning ".


End file.
